Shepherd Chronicles
by shepherdsloanchronicles
Summary: Addison and Derek married living in New York as they begin married life and starting a family. This is my first fan fic. I don't own the characters or some of the stories lines.Writing more. Stay tuned for more ease Review. I'll take in any suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Derek comes home from work to find his wife of just over a year on the floor of the bathroom. He asks, "Stomach bug?"

Addison nods, "I think so."

Derek sits on the floor next to her and cleans her hair from vomit and rubs her back. He asks, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Addison shakes her head, "No just stay here with me."

Derek nods and rubs her back, "Did you call out to work today or you off."

Addison replies, "I am off. I hopefully will be better tomorrow if not. I will deal with it."

Derek nods, "Okay. Do you want crackers and ginger ale or coke."

Addison replies, "Ginger ale and crackers. Coke made me sicker."

Derek waits a few minutes and goes down to the kitchen to get crackers and ginger ale and returns to find Addison in bed.

Addison smiles, "Thanks Hun."

Derek nods, "Not a problem." He kisses her forehead.

Addison smiles, "If you get sick. I don't want you saying I got you sick."

Derek laughs, "Okay. I won't I think I am immune to it."

Addison laughs, "Okay, I am going to go to sleep for a bit"

Derek kisses her again and goes to sleep with Addison in his arms. He wakes up to Addison back in the bathroom. He gets up and sits on the floor with her and holding her hair and rubbing her back.

The next morning Addison wakes up and eats some crackers and drinks a glass of water and goes to work. She makes it threw most of her shift when some smell sends her running to the bathroom.

Naomi sees her friend dart to the bathroom. She follows her, "Addison are you okay?"

Addison replies, "I have a stomach bug. I thought I was better."

Naomi laughs, "Okay...I'll be right back." She runs to get a pregnancy test from the clinic downstairs and a blood kit and something for her friend's nausea.

Addison sees Naomi's shoes, "What took you so long?"

Naomi replies, "I got you an ant-nausea and a pregnancy test and if it is positive I am going to draw blood to do another test to confirm."

Addison nods and takes the pregnancy test, "Okay. Now we wait 5 minutes"

Naomi smiles, "How are you going to tell Derek?"

Addison shrugs, "I just will tell him the next time I see him. It's not ideal but we can handle a baby and our careers."

Naomi nods, "Its possible its tough though. Maya is 6 months old and its tough."

Addison agrees, "I know but there will never be a perfect time to have a baby."

Naomi nods, "Very true."

Addison's pager goes off, "I have to go. I'll find you to do a blood test later. Page me 111 for positive and 000 for not. Thanks again Na." She runs down to the ER.

Naomi nods, she watches the test for another minute and there is a plus sign. She quickly pages Addison and then pockets the test so Addison can show Derek.

Sam catches her in the hall way sees the pregnancy test and starts to flip out, "We are pregnant again! I thought..."

Naomi puts her hand over his mouth, "I am not and I am on the pill. Its someone else's"

Sam nods, "Oh okay. I love our daughter but it's too much right now to have another kid."

Naomi nods, "I agree."

Sam asks, "Are you going to tell me whose test it is?"

Naomi glares, "just one of my friends. We haven't done a blood test yet."

Sam nods, "ok! See you at home!" He walks off.

Addison catches up to Naomi, "hey can we do the blood test now. I ll pick up the results."

Naomi nods, "Sam knows one of my friends is pregnant."

Addison sighs, "as long as he doesn't tell Derek we're good."

Naomi agrees, "He wont. I don't think he suspects it you. He probably thinks its Katrina."

Addison smiles, "good." She follows Naomi in to an exam room so she can draw blood.

Naomi tells Addison, "do you want it under your name?"

Addison nods, "yes. I'll pick it up after my shift"

Naomi nods, "remember to page me our codes"

Addison nods and gives her friend a hug, "I will after I tell Derek"

Naomi nods and hands her the pregnancy test from earlier, "to show Derek."

Addison laughs, "thanks."

Four hours later, Addison picked up her test results. She decides not to open them until she gets home. She wanted to do it in front of her husband. She enters the house to find Derek and Mark on the couch watching the Rangers play. Derek yells, "Hi Hun, how was work?'

Addison yells back, "Good, Can I see you in the kitchen for a second."

Derek gets up and grabs the empty beer bottles and goes into the kitchen. He gives her a kiss and asks, "What's up? Do I need to get rid of Mark?"

Addison takes the pregnancy test out of her pocket, "I thought I was feeling better until this smell made me sick again. Naomi made me take this test." She hands his the positive pregnancy test. She then tells him, "Then we did a blood test. I haven't opened the results yet. I was hoping you would. I know we didn't plan this. Naomi and Sam have shown us it will all work out."

Derek smiles, "We may be pregnant." He takes the envelope from Addison and opens it up. He takes a deep breath as he reads the results. He scoops Addison up in excitement, "We are pregnant."

Mark comes running in from the den, "What's all the noise and why is Addison throwing up?"

Derek laughs, "We are pregnant. 6 weeks. She is in the morning sickness phase and picking her up and spinning wasn't a good idea."

Addison nods, "Yes, I am going up stairs. Your baby and I need to rest. I have to tell the chief tomorrow only because now I have to worry about what I and the baby are exposed to."

Derek nods and kisses her forehead, "Okay." Addison walks up stairs and Derek gives Mark a very excited hug, "I am so excited."

Mark laughs, "Tell me that when you are up at 3am with a sick baby."

Derek laughs, "Not going to happen. I think I need to start looking for a townhouse. We can defiantly bring him or her home to this apartment but we are going to out grow it by the time he or she is 1."

Mark smiles, "You have some time."

Derek laughs, "You realize this baby is going to be a clone of Addie at least in personality."

Mark nods, "Probably. So this baby was conceived around thanksgiving."

Derek laughs, "Yes in my childhood room probably."

Mark pats him on the back, "Good job."

Derek smiles, "I should probably go check on my wife. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mark nods, "Okay. Congrats! I am really excited for you and Addie." He gives Derek another hug and walks home.

Derek goes up stairs and lifts up her shirt, she asks, "what are you doing?"

He smiles, "talking to the baby and telling him or her to not make you so sick."

Addison smiles, "do you really think we are ready for him or her?"

Derek nods, "Yes. There will never be a perfect time to have a baby. He or she is meant to be." He gives her a kiss.

Addison agrees, "True. We have to wait another 6 weeks before we can do an ultrasound. Oh do you want you sister to be our OB."

Derek replies, "Sure. I like her."

Addison smiles, "We will see if I can get an appointment with her in 2 weeks for a general checkup."

Derek nods, "okay"

Addison smiles, "Now to go to sleep, while we still can."

Derek nods, "I love you!

Addison smiles, "I love you too." She give him a soft kiss.

The next morning Derek wakes up to a note from Addison

_Hun,_

_Take off on January 6th for our first appointment with Nancy._

_-Addie_

Derek smiles and gets ready for work. He comes down stairs to Mark and Addison in the kitchen. Mark smiles, "Hey daddy." He already sees that he is going to enjoy teasing him.

Addison smiles, "Hi Hun. He greeted me with the hi Mommy at the door."

Derek smiles, "Okay. You are going to be Uncle Mark."

Mark smiles, "I cant wait to be cool uncle Mark."

Derek nods, "if you ever sleep with our daughter when she is 18 you are dead."

Mark nods, "agreed."

Addison laughs, "What makes you think it's a girl? It could be a boy who you better not to take to a strip club when he is 18."

Derek laughs, "I am okay with that though."

Addison rolls her eyes, "Okay. I am going to work now."


	2. Chapter 2

**First appointment**

Addison made an appointment to see the baby and make sure everything is okay. Addison chose her sister in law to be her OB. Nancy greets her, "Hi welcome to the mommy club."

Addison smiles and gives her a hug, "Thanks Nancy. Did you tell mom yet?"

Nancy shakes her head, "Not yet I am waiting until we are at 12 weeks and for you and Derek to tell her. She is going to be so happy. By the way where is your husband?"

Derek enters the room, "Sorry I am late."

Nancy laughs, "I guess we better get used to that. So how are you feeling?"

Addison replies, "Tired. But good!"

Nancy smiles, "So we are going to do an ultra sound and check your cervix."

Addison smiles, "Okay, what do you think it's going to be?"

Nancy replies, "A boy. We have too many girls at the moment."

Nancy does the exam part, "Every thing looks good, and we are now going to see your little peanut."

Derek looks at Addison then Nancy, "due date?"

Nancy replies, "July 24th "

Derek smiles, "really? So he or she will be born around dad's birthday"

Nancy smiles, "then is probably going to be a boy"

Addison looks at both of them, "We are not finding out what this baby is, got it! If and when I have baby number two then I may want to find out."

Nancy replies, "Okay. You are no fun. Do you want a picture to show Mark?"

Derek sighs, "He already knows."

Nancy replies, "Mark knows!"

Addison replies, "yes and you only know because you are my OB. Mark only knows because he was over when we confirmed it."

Nancy sighs, "Okay."

Addison replies, "We will probably announce it at Tom's birthday party next month? How does that sound?"

Nancy smiles, "I don't think he will mind. He will be crazy excited. Mom will be so happy."

Derek nods, "Okay when do we have to come back in?"

Nancy replies, "4 weeks so before you tell them. I want to make sure everything is right on track. Derek figure out a 4 week rotation so you can make it to the appointments until we are at week 24 then two weeks"

Addison nods, "okay, sounds good."

Derek replies, "I'll do that tomorrow" He gives his sister a kiss on the cheek

Nancy gives Addison a hug, "let know if you have any questions"

Addison nods, "okay. Thanks so much." They walk back to their apartment. Addison asks, "Do you think we should get a bigger place? Easier to move now then when and if we have a second baby?"

Derek agrees, "It would be and the lease is up when the baby is due. That would be rough to deal with."

Addison asks, "Do you have off on Wednesday? We could go meet with a realtor."

Derek replies, "I'll check when we get home, if not I am off Saturday"

Addison nods, "okay. We are getting a bigger place"

Derek nods, "We are!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Announcement**

Addison and Derek got the clean bill of health from Nancy yesterday. Nancy warned them it was very likely since it was her first baby that he or she would be a week late. Addison was keen on hearing that but overlooked it. Derek was just excited to see their baby again. Just as Addison is drifting off for a nap, Mark knocks at the door, "Time to go."

Addison smiles, "Really its that time already." They all head out the door, Addison opens the backdoor.

Mark replies, "No way. You get the front seat. You need to be comfortable."

Addison, Derek and Mark are traveling to Derek's mom's house. Mark is sitting in the back seat ready to burst with excitement. Derek glares at him thru the rearview mirror, "You can't say anything until dinner. Got it?"

Mark nods, "Okay."

Addison smiles at him, "You have lasted 4 weeks you can last another hour or so."

Mark smirks, "Okay."

Addison glares at him threw the side mirror, "Who did you tell?"

Mark shakes his head; "maybe I mentioned something to Weiss last night when we were drinking"

Addison glares and sighs, "That fine. So Savvy knows."

Mark shrugs, "I assume she does but we were pretty drunk last night." 

Addison nods, "Okay. I'll call her when I get home."

Mark replies, "Sorry."

Derek replies, "Its okay. I may have told Sam yesterday too."

Addison smacks her husband lightly, "Really?"

Derek replies, "I didn't think it was that bad since Naomi knew?"

Addison replies, "Lets hope he doesn't tell Archer."

Derek shrugs, "We will find out soon enough."

Addison replies, "Lets hope I don't have a message when we get home."

Derek replies, "Are we telling them about the new house too?"

Addison replies, "Not yet. We didn't even tell Mark."

Mark looks up, "What new house?"

Derek looks at Addison and explains, "We realized after our first appointment with Nancy that our lease on the apartment expires August 15th and its small for us as it is so we decided to look for a new place. We found a brownstone."

Mark replies, "When did you go looking?"

Addison replies, "Two weeks ago. That was our first day off together. Its perfect in everyway possible. The previous owners moved to Kansas. The kitchen is great, it has an island, and breakfast nook overlooks the den. French doors enclose the living room. An office or a bedroom on that level and upstairs has 3 bedrooms. The master bedroom is perfect, great closet space and a nice bathroom."

Derek replies, "We put an offer on it we are doing all the paper and hopefully we can move around May. Which means you and I need to rearrange our schedules. We already started moving."

Mark replies, "I can manage that."

Addison glares, "No seducing people to switch shifts, please."

Mark replies, "Then they wont get switched."

Derek replies, "lets settle on not telling us how you switched shifts, please."

Mark replies, "Agreed."

Derek replies, "Okay, so we are holding off on telling them about the house until we get a closing date."

Mark nods, "When will arrive."

Derek nods, "10 more minutes."

Mark replies, "Its very tight back here."

Derek replies, "We may need a bigger car now too?"

Addison replies, "That we can wait until we have a second baby."

Derek asks, "You are really considering having a second baby."

Addison replies, "I have I was talking to Nancy about it."

Derek replies, "Really. Lets discuss that later. We have to go face my family."

Mark gets out of the car, "Okay. Good look with that."

Addison sighs, "Lets go. What are the chances Nancy spilled the beans?"

Mark replies, "50/50 she was really excited about having a new nephew or niece."

Addison smiles, "Lets go see."

Carolyn opens the door, "Hi guys come in. How was the drive here?"

Mark replies, "Very long."

Addison looks at him, "I offered you the front."

Mark replies, "That's..." He stops short before spilling the beans and says, "Its your car."

Nancy comes in, "Hi guys we are just waiting for Lizzie. Amelia and the rest of us are in the den."

Mark nods, "Okay."

Amelia sees Addison and gives her a hug, "Addie its so good to see you."

Addison smiles, "Its good to see you too how is college going?"

Amelia replies, "Great but its nice to be home."

Addison nods, "I missed you. Tell me about your boyfriend." She pulls her sister in law into the other room.

Derek is talking to his mom, "How is Aunt Lois?"

Carolyn suspect something is up asks, "What are you trying to avoid telling me?"

Derek replies, "Nothing, I just really want to know how she was."

Carolyn isn't buying it, "Mark can you come here please."

Lizzie enters the house with her kids, "Hi everyone sorry were late."

Carolyn smiles," Not a problem. Lets sit down for dinner."

Addison and Amelia come into the dinning room. Addison pulls Derek aside, "We should tell them. They will get suspicious when I am not drinking."

Derek agrees, "Okay. As soon as everyone is at the table."

Tom comes over with a scotch for Derek and a martini for Addison, "Here you guys go. Cheers"

Addison accepts the drink and pretends to take a sip, "Thanks"

Derek sits down and looks at Mark then his sister, Nancy and says, "Guys Addison and I have an announcement to make."

The room goes quiet, Carolyn smiles, and "Go on."

Derek holds his wife's hand, "We are going to have a baby. We are due July 24th. "

The room roars in excitement, Carolyn smiles, and says, "Congratulations I am so happy!"

Addison smiles, "Thanks!"

Derek gives his wife a kiss, "Thanks everyone."

Carolyn asks, "So have you discussed names yet?"

Derek shakes his head, "Not yet."

Nancy replies, "They just hit the 12 week all clear mark."

Carolyn replies, "I couldn't be happier."

Liz smiles, "I can't wait."

Kathleen nods, "It's been too long since we have had a baby in the family."

Liz replies, "Nancy's baby is 2 years old."

Carolyn laughs, "And I wonder why three of my daughters are OB's and one is the psychologist."

The rest of the night is spent discussing baby things. They toss around some names but nothing sticks and the women discuss their odd craving and their husbands agree and cut in to correct them. Nancy's husband, Mike cuts in, "She went an entire week only eating spinach and feta cheese. I was lucky if she would eat fruit."

Nancy laughs, "He is right. That was with baby number 4. With my first it was always fruit and sweet things. Baby number 4 was a boy so I was crazing salty things."

Addison replies, "I guess you are wrong about this one being a boy. All I want is fruit and cream cheese."

Nancy laughs, "Interesting. We will find out in 28 weeks, I suppose."

Liz asks, "So back to the baby's name. How about Olivia?"

Derek shakes his head, "Not a fan."

Liz replies, "Why not name the baby after you?"

Addison laughs, "He is convinced this baby is going to be like me. Maybe the next one he will consider naming him Derek Christopher if it's a boy."

Kathleen throws out another name, "Colin for a boy."

Addison replies, "Not a fan."

Nancy replies, "What about Kieran?"

Derek shrugs, "Its okay. I think Addison has a name in mind she doesn't want people to know about. I am with her on this one."

Mark looks at the time, "We should really head back into the city."

Derek looks at his watch, "We should."

Mark replies, "It was great seeing all of you." He gives Tom a hug, "Happy Birthday again."

Derek hugs his sisters and his mom, "Thanks for dinner."

Addison hugs all the family and whispers to her mother in law, "Thanks Grandma."

Carolyn smiles, "I can't wait to meet this baby."

Derek, Addison and Mark walk to the car. Derek looks at Mark, "You drive home. I am exhausted."

Mark takes the keys. Addison smiles, "okay lets go."

Ten minutes into the drive, Mark asks, "What do you want to name the baby?"

Derek looks at Addison and asks "We should tell him?"

Addison replies, "If it's a boy his name is going to Carson Mark Everett Sloan Shepherd."

Mark smiles, "Really?"

Derek replies, "Yes for a girl Carson Everett Sloan Shepherd."

Mark laughs, "Okay…let's hope it's a boy."

Derek nods, "I just hope everything goes smoothly and we have a happy baby."

Addison smiles, "Me too."

~Author's note: Please feel free to post any ideas. I'll take them into consideration. I originally planned on this being more MerDer and Maddison. But bc of feedback, I am shifting to Addek. s


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bump In The Road**

Everything for Addison and Derek seems to be going in hyper speed since they told his family and her family about the baby. Its been 8 weeks and they already have a new home and arranged to take off time when he or she is born and seen the baby at least 3 times. Derek was just getting home from a long shift and was steps away from the door when his pager went off. It was Nancy. His heart sunk and he ran all the way back to the hospital. When he arrived Mark was waiting for him in the lobby to bring him up. Derek asked, "What happened, is Addison ok is the baby okay?"

Mark looked at Derek, "first off catch your breath."

Derek stops and tries to take small deep breaths, "Mark what's wrong?"

Mark explains, "First off they are both fine. I went over to check on Addison like you asked. I used my key because I didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. Addison was curled up in a ball in pain. So I called 911 and called Nancy. I thought she was miscarrying so did Addie. We were both sobbing, Nancy did an ultrasound and exam and we discovered she has appendicitis. She is going into surgery in a few minutes we wanted to wait until you got here."

Derek cries, "Is the baby okay?"

Mark hugs him, "Its fine, I saw the baby and I think you are having are having a little…"

Derek stops him, "I don't want to know. Lets go see Addison."

Mark laughs, "Okay, she knows though. Nancy told her."

Derek sighs, "then I will have Addison tell me when we get upstairs."

Mark smirking, "okay lets go see her." Mark guides Derek upstairs to see his wife. As soon as they get near the room Nancy stops them.

Nancy pulls Derek aside, "She is really nervous about everything at the moment. So be positive and tell her it will be okay because it will be. I will be in there the whole time. "

Derek nods, "okay." He enters the room and kisses her and hugs her. He tells her, "It's going to be fine. The baby will be fine."

Addison, "do you want to know what it is?"

Derek shakes his head no, "You can tell me after the surgery."

Addison loved her husband was so confident it made her feel so much better, she kisses him, "I love you, I ll see you in a little bit."

Derek kisses her forehead, "I love you too."

Nancy pats her brother on the back, "Thanks! Now go sit with Mark, We will grab you when she is out of recovery."

Derek nods and walks over to Mark, "Thanks Mark!"

Mark puts an around his best friend, "Anytime Derek"

Derek thinks about every possible scenario, he asks Mark, "what if we lose the baby?"

Mark knowing it may occur, "Its not going to happen you know why?"

Derek asks, "What makes this less dangerous. The baby isn't even viable yet. We have another 4 weeks and even then it's a 10 percent survival rate."

Mark thinks of a good way to make him feel better, "This happens all the time and Nancy is with Addison and your…kid"

Derek smiles, "It's killing you not telling me what the baby is?"

Mark smirks, "yes but I will respect your wishes. Have you and Addison decided on any names yet?"

Derek decides this will be a great way to take his mind off what is going on, "We have."

Mark waiting for more of an answer, "And what have the two of you thought of? What are your girl names?"

Derek now thinks he is a girl, " Addison loves the name Carson, and I love the name too. I like the name Zoey or Maggie for a girl. Addison also likes the name Cameron."

Mark thinking out loud really just trying to keep Derek's mind off of what is going on, "So what about her middle names?"

Derek thinks, "We really have discussed it more then if we had a boy, we would name a boy Derek Christopher Shepherd and call him Chris or Christopher. No junior but I am thinking Addison feels that this one her clone. For a girl I like Zoey Carolyn and Margaret Rose. For Carson, I love Carson Derek or Carson Michael for my dad."

Mark toying with Derek because he sees how good of a distraction it is, "what if he looks like you?"

Derek ponders that idea, "That would be great so we would Derek Christopher. I really don't know. I just a healthy baby."

Mark agrees, "me too! I really can't wait until we can take them places and they are old enough to go to the bars with us."

Derek laughs, "I doubt my daughter would like that if I had a son who knows. Shouldn't they be done by now."

Mark looks at his watch; "soon, Nancy said she would get us once she was out of recovery."

Derek, "okay, Nancy says its possible he or she will be born on your birthday due to the fact she may have the due date wrong."

Mark, "really that would be cool,"

Derek hears footsteps and looks up, Nancy greets them, "Derek Mark. Everything went well, Addison is resting and the baby is fine. I am going to keep her here for week to make sure then she will be out of work for another two to three weeks. "

Derek cries in relief, " Can I see her?"

Mark asked, "Can I see her too?"

Nancy replies, "yes, follow me she should be just waking up."

Derek and Mark follow Nancy, they arrive at Addison's room. Derek takes Addison's hand, "Hi hun." Derek notices her hands go for her belly, Derek responds, " the baby made it threw, Nancy is keeping you here for week to keep an eye on the two of you. So do you want to tell me what we are having?"

Addison smiles, "you really want to know?"

Derek nods, "yes I do!"

Addison smiles, "we are having a little…boy"

Derek eyes go wide in excitement, "Really!"

Addison looks at Derek, "yes," takes his hand, "this is Carson."

Derek smiles, "how did you decide he was Carson?"

Addison replies, "Just a feeling and I was very active like Carson."

Derek smiles, "I can't wait for him."

Mark suggests a name, "how about Carson Everett or Carson Mark."

Addison laughs, "I see you two girls where discussing baby names."

Mark smirks, "maybe it helped keep us calm."

Addison pats Mark, "its cute, I do like the name Carson Mark Shepherd its only fair since the next one is going to be named Derek Christopher Shepherd. "

Mark looks, " where is he?"

Addison takes Mark's hand, "he is right here."

Mark smirks, "he just kicked me. That's my boy"

Derek smiles, "he is moving around."

Nancy comes in, "go home Mark, Addison needs her rest."

Addison, "can they both stay please."

Nancy, "okay. I'll be back tomorrow."

Addison yawns, "okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Addison on the Mend**

A week later Addison is released from the hospital and is ordered to rest for 3 weeks before returning to work. Derek and Mark are taking her shifts whenever they can and are taking care of her as well. The day Addison returns from work is the first time the boys had off together in weeks. Addison goes to work and has slow day and returns home to find Mark and Derek passed out on the floor of the nursery. Addison calls Naomi, "Hi Na, you will never guess what the boys did on their day off?"

Naomi can't think of anything replies, "did they sleep all day? And you found them past out in your bed."

Addison laughs, "I have caught them doing that, no do you want to guess or do you want me to tell you?"

Naomi getting impatient, "Just tell me."

Addison laughs, "I came home to find the nursery painted and all ready to go, I picked out the furniture weeks ago and it arrived while I was in the hospital."

Naomi grabs her stuff, "I am coming over to see this. Don't wake them"

Addison, "I won't and there is no way I can."

Naomi laughs, "good, stay on the couch I'll be over soon."

Addison sits on the couch and laughs, "your dad and uncle really love you. I can't wait to see them with you."

Naomi arrives at the front door 10 minutes later and she knocks lightly. Addison opens it and they go see the boys fast asleep. Naomi looks at them, "they are exhausted. Are they off tomorrow too?"

Addison looks at the schedule, "apparently they are off."

Naomi looks at the boys, "I ll wake them up and get them to sleep on the pull out."

Addison laughs, "we have a guest room they can sleep in."

Naomi bends down to wake up Mark, "hey Mark time to go to sleep in a bed."

Mark looks at his watch, "oh crap, Derek get up we fell asleep on the floor"

Derek wakes up and sees his very pregnant wife laughing, "Not funny when did you get home?"

Addison stops laughing, "about 20 minutes ago. Both of you go into the guest room please and go to sleep."

Derek nods, "lets go Mark."

Mark stands up and walks over to the guest room, Addison gives her husband a kiss and gives Mark a hug before going down stairs to talk to Naomi. Addison takes a deep breath, "should you call Sam to tell him to come over here for dinner."

Naomi smiles, "I should will they be up for that?"

Addison nods, "mark will always get up for dinner and Derek usually will too."

Naomi feels Addison's stomach, "he is kicking."

Addison smiles, "Carson is a very active baby"

Naomi laughs, "you named him already?"

Addison nods, "I did after my surgery, Carson full name is Carson Mark Everett."

Naomi surprised, "you naming a baby after Mark?"

Addison shrugs, "I know, but there is just something about him that is so Mark and he has been so great"

Naomi replies, "You talked to your mom didn't you?"

Addison nods, "yes I did, he will be my clone."

Naomi hears a knock at the door, its her husband and their 1 year old daughter, "Hi Sam and Maya. I am glad she will have a friend in daycare now."

Addison smiles, " Me too, go up and see them. I am going to wake them up when dinner is ready."

Sam walks up the stairs, "Guys you have to come see this."

Addison wobbles up the stairs, "Naomi bring the camera upstairs"

Naomi giggles, "That is picture worthy. Maya do you see your uncle Derek and uncle Mark being silly."

Addison directs them to the nursery, "This is what they did all day when they should have been sleeping. It was the best surprise."

Naomi looks around, "its beautiful, I love the boats and the light blue gray walls. The crib is so nice."

Addison starts to cry, "that's the cutest sign."

Mark walks into the room, "we heard you guys, I got that sign for him. "

Derek hugs Addison, "he got it the day we found it was a boy"

Addison hugs Mark, "Thank you!"

Derek, "so what do you want me to cook?"

Addison thinks what she is craving, "I want Chinese food or your son does at least."

Derek nods, "okay then Chinese it is maybe Amelia can bring it from the place we love."

Addison looks at the time, "Can you page her?"

Derek nods, "sure, she hasn't felt him kick yet, she is going to spoil him rotten you realize that."

Addison smiles, "I know when she is not being Hurricane Amy."

Derek shrugs, "that's Amy for you, she said she will be here in 30 minutes with food."

Addison goes to sit down, "I am going to rest while I can. My feet are killing me at 24 weeks. I need to make it another 14 weeks or more."

Naomi laughs, "you can do it, he will be a summer baby I had to survive the entire summer pregnant with Maya."

Addison agrees, "I am not sure how much longer I ll be able to work until after he is born."

Sam looks at Addison, "Maybe another two weeks, what does Nancy say?"

Addison thinks, "I haven't asked we see her tomorrow so at that point we will know."

Amelia knocks, "Chinese food!"

Derek gets the door, "Thanks so much Amelia how is school?"

Amelia explains school, "good, my classes are great, wow Addie how are you feeling?"

Addison, "very tired. Derek did you tell her what we are having yet"

Derek shakes his head no, "I haven't do you want to know?"

Amelia excitedly proclaims, "yes!"

Addison instructions her to go see the Nursery, "go up stairs and look in the nursery and then come back down."

Amelia ran up the stairs and yells, "A boy! Congrats! Do you a have C name picked out for him."

Addison nods, "We do! Carson Mark Everett."

Amelia sees Addison's stomach move, "he is kicking."

Addison sighs, "yes its like world war three in there, Carson kicks all day" Addison takes Amelia's hand, "this is Carson."

After a long discussion over the baby and the new house and school everyone returns home. Derek cleans up and goes up to bed to find his wife past out from all the excitement. He tucks her in and goes back to putting the final touches on the nursery. He had a sign made up weeks ago for the baby and hangs it above the baby's crib. Derek loved the room and loved how important it was to his wife to include Derek's love for boats into the baby's room.

Ten weeks after Addison returned to work she was told to go on leave. Nancy ordered to relax before she went into labor. She decided since the nursery was done it was time to organize his clothes or at least the ones she had bought. Derek was back to working crazy hours with Mark but knew when the baby was born he would have a few weeks off to spend with him. Bored out of her mind, Addison decided to call her mother in law, "Hi mom"

Carolyn Shepherd, a mother of five kids understood how her daughter was feeling replied, "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Addison sighed, "tired and like a whale. I should be nesting but Derek and Mark did most of the work for me."

Carolyn laughs, "You are telling me my boys did the nursery?"

Addison laughs, "yes they did, you should come see it. They included sailboats and ferryboats."

Carolyn checks her schedule, "I am coming over now to keep you company and to see how handy the boys were."

Addison shocked, "You don't have to. I would love to see you."

Carolyn replies, "I haven't seen you in weeks plus I want to see the nursery and feel him kick. I hear Carson kicked Amelia's hand really hard."

Addison giggles, "he did, Amelia said she kicked Derek in the head when you were pregnant with her."

Carolyn confirms Amelia's story, "yes she did. Derek kicked Nancy in the head. Nancy wont let him live it down. How is Carson?"

Addison replies, "right on schedule I do notice Carson responds better to me then Derek."

Carolyn laughs, "I am sure Carson will be a momma's boy. I will see you soon."

Addison, "See you in a bit."

An hour passes by and Addison goes to sit on the couch, she cannot wait to hear more stories from her mother in law. She hasn't really talked to her mom about this. Addison hears a knock at the door and its Carolyn and Nancy. Carolyn greets her daughter in law, "Hi sweetie, Wow! He is really growing. Nancy called shortly after you did and wanted to check on you and chat."

Nancy, "Hi Addie, he is really growing. Where are the boys?

Addison laughs, "At work, I barely see Derek but he has the time approved off for when he is born. Mainly because its during our summer time."

Nancy laughs, "he probably planned this that way."

Addison giggles, "he would have but we weren't even trying."

Nancy knowing her brother replies, "you weren't trying he probably was, he and Mark are total girls when it comes to babies at least Derek has always been. Mark just likes to be the fun uncle. My kids adore him."

Addison, "he is good with your kids?"

Carolyn agrees, "he is amazing with them but has never held them until they are about one, I know with this one he will hold him the minute you allow him too. He calls me to ask questions all the time, he is like the 3rd parent to this baby."

Addison begins to cry, "He is so sweet. He been over here when ever he is off and Derek is at work."

Nancy laughs, "that is really cute. Does he talk to him?"

Addison nods, "he does as much as Derek does and of course his name sake responds to him. He is really active today."

Nancy feels Addison's belly, "he will become less active in a few weeks and I feel his feet up here. Depending on when you go into labor, which hopefully will be another 10 weeks, we will decide whether we need a C-section if he gets too big."

Carolyn feels him move, and knows where he is by what Addison told her, "here is Carson."

Nancy looks at Addison, "What's wrong?"

Addison winces, "Braxton hicks contractions I get them off an on thru out the week."

Nancy concerned, "how far apart and do you usually feel them?'

Addison thinks, "usually about 15 minutes then 30 minutes then an hour then gone and not usually but I feel the muscle contract. This is the first one."

Nancy thinking what to do, she is worried because this is here sister in law, "lets track them and decide if I need you to be admitted."

Addison concerned, "okay, can we discuss labor."

Nancy laughs nervously, "you really want to discuss this now?"

Addison nods, "I am sure its nothing. I probably moved around way to much."

Nancy getting more concerned, "how much?"

Addison thinks, "I was just moving the clothes around in his room and washing them."

Nancy thinks, "That's not too bad.

Twenty minutes go by and Addison has had one more contraction and Nancy is deciding what to do without worrying Addison or her mom. "If you have a 3rd contraction in less then 20 minutes we are going to the hospital just to make sure."

Addison calmly nods, "Okay that sounds fair."

Carolyn states, "Lets go upstairs, I want to see the nursery."

Addison smiles, "its really cute, Derek incorporated his and my love for boats. Ferryboats and sailboats."

Carolyn laughs, "him and his ferryboats."

Nancy opens the door, "Wow," she is completely shocked with the amount of work was put in to it." She admires every detail, "I love the crib and when did Derek have time to get the name sign."

Carolyn replies, "When did you pick out the crib?"

Addison laughs, "he went thru all my baby magazines and found things that I liked and ordered them for me."

Carolyn laughs, "he did and I am assuming he did good?"

Addison cries, "Every detail of this room is what I could have done. The funny thing Carson has a sailboat. I think he is hoping we have another baby and it's his clone"

Derek walks upstairs hearing his mom, sister and wife chatting, "I am on lunch I thought I would stop in to check on you but it looks like you are in good hands." He kisses her and sees her tears, "You never told me how much you loved the nursery."

Addison hugging Derek, "I don't think I did, I am sorry. I love it! Its perfect!"

Derek looks at Nancy, "you know Amelia helped and so did my mom, Kathleen, and Nancy."

Nancy glares at her brother, "You could have taken all the credit."

Derek smiles, "I could but I couldn't have done this without you guys."

Addison cries, "Thanks so much, it's so perfect."

Derek looks at this sister and mouthed, 'thanks', and kisses his wife before he leaves, "Bye Addie, I will be back at 12am."

Addison smiles, "okay, when is Mark off?"

Derek looks at this watch, "Any minute he should…Mark!"

Addison kisses her husband and hugs Mark, "Why didn't you tell me other people helped."

Mark looking hurt, "Ouch! Derek made me promise not to."

Addison, "okay, whose idea was it to give Carson the sailboat?"

Mark glares, "Who do you think? It was Derek's he originally."

Derek kisses his wife, "I have to go back to work." He leaves.

Addison nods, "fair enough."

Nancy notices the time, "No contractions?"

Addison shakes her head, "No..pe, we spoke too soon"

Nancy looks at her watch, "its been 19 minutes off to the hospital."

Addison nods nervously, "okay"

Nancy reassures Addison, "its most likely nothing but I just want to be sure."

They arrive at the hospital and Derek is working the ER and sees Addison, Nancy and his mother come in. Derek asks, "Is everything ok? What changed in 10 minutes?"

Nancy explains, "She was having contractions. We are just making sure they are okay. "

Derek nods, "okay, Addie do you want me to come with you."

Addison nods, "yes!"

Derek spots Richard "Let me just go tell Richard and I will be right back." He kisses Addison and goes to tell Richard. Derek yells, "Richard!"

Richard turns around and sees a frantic Derek, "Addie right? It will be fine just go. I will find some one to cover for you."

Derek nods and runs off to find his wife, "Hi Addie, Nancy what's going on?"

Nancy smiles, "its fine, they were just practice contractions, but Addison is going to be on bed rest for the next ten weeks or so."

Mark comes running in, "Richard said you guys were here what's wrong?"

Nancy laughs, "She is fine, she was having practice contractions so she is going on bed rest for 10 weeks."

Carolyn looking at her son, "Hun I think Addie should stay at my house, you and Mark work so much and she needs to be cared for?"

Derek looks at Addie, "It's up to Addison, Hun I am barely home and you need to rest."

Addison agrees, "Yes that would work."

Derek reassures, "We will come straight from work to you every time we are off."

Addison laughs, "I am not worried about that, bad thing is we will be further from the hospital."

Carolyn thinks, "Then I will stay in your guest room and when Derek or Mark is off for more then 24 hours I will go home."

Derek ponders the idea but knows Addison really needs someone to be home with her, "Addison?"

Nancy looks at Addison, "You need to rest and she will cook you amazing food. She did this when I was stuck on bed rest with Marshall."

Addison remembers that, she had just started dating Derek and he was super excited for his new niece or nephew, "okay, I would love the company."

Carolyn smiles, "this will be fun."

Nancy laughs, "if she gets too much for you we can send Amy over too."

Addison smiles, "okay!"

Derek laughs, "my poor boy will be around all girls."

Nancy smiles, "he will be fine!"

Derek smiles, "fine. Mark lets go back to work."

Nancy hugs the boys, "okay, don't cause too much trouble."

The next 6 weeks goes by fast for Addison, she is enjoying being able to sleep in and rest. Her mother in law is making sure she is eating right and hydrating. Nancy has been over at least once a week to make sure the baby is okay. Derek and Mark moved their shifts around so one of them is usually off for 12 hours every 2 days. Addison loves how involved Mark is and hopes this changes him and settles him down so that the baby will have cousins. During Addison's last doctor visit Nancy informs her, "So did you neglect to tell my mother that you were in a lot of pain recently?"

Addison laughs, "No she knew, the baby flipped two days ago."

Derek runs in, "what's up?"

Addison laughs, "your sister is mad at me and your mother forgetting to tell her we thought the baby flipped."

Derek surprised, "He flipped?

Nancy shows her brother the ultrasound, "see he is getting ready. We have another 4 weeks to go. I still want you on bed rest he needs to get to 38 weeks. I want you to come in every week until he is born."

Addison nods, "okay, will he need anytime in the nicu?

Nancy reassures her, "most likely not but if you go into labor between now and 4 weeks he will need sometime but survival rate is 90% after this week."

Derek nods, "so the longer he stays in the better."

Nancy nods, "yes, you are currently not dilated at all. Once you are dilated even 1 cm I am admitting you for observation."

Derek feels better knowing his sister is really watching out for his baby and his wife, "thanks!"

Addison and Derek return home to rest before Derek goes back to work. Addison tells Derek her fears, "What if I only last one more week?"

Derek tries to reassures her, "he will make it until Amelia's birthday. Just to spite us he will."

Addison glares at him, "I know I really don't want to stuck in the hospital with him for weeks waiting until he can be delivered. It would be nice to see you more but I really don't want to be in a hospital for that long."

Derek agrees, "I know I would love to see you but you wouldn't be happy at all."

Addison smiles, "can you rub my back please."

Derek nods, "sure, how is my baby."

Addison ponders, "He is being good today, he is squirming around and I am feeling very cramped."

Derek laughs, "Really are you sure Carson isn't Mark's kid?"

Addison glares at him; "no he is yours but is more like Archer then you."

Derek talks to the babies, "Hi Carson, its your daddy! Please be good to mommy. Don't listen to aunt Amelia she just wants you to be born on her birthday. I love you so much."

Addison begins to cry, "I love how much you love him."

Derek, "I'm so love with you. I hate this no sex policy."

Addison laughs, "I do too, but hopefully it wont be much longer."

Derek takes a deep breath, "it's going to be a few months."

Addison nods, "that's what is tough about this." Addison yawns and closes her eyes. She is so tired, she sleeps when the baby sleeps or settles down. Derek hasn't stopped rubbing her back. It calms down the baby and puts her to sleep.

Derek whispers, "I love you," and continues rubbing her back. He thinks about how in such a short period of time they will be parents to a baby boy. He remembers something Nancy once told him, how that there is a margin of error telling the sex of a baby. He hopes overall Derek hopes he is healthy and happy. He sets his alarm for work and goes to sleep.

Addison wakes up a few hours later to find a note from Derek to come down stairs when she wakes up. Addison hobbles down the stairs and wishes they picked the house that had the bedrooms downstairs. She enters the kitchen to find Derek and Mark cooking all her favorite foods. Addison beings to cry, "Mark, Derek hun, thank you so much! Mark when did you get off work?"

Mark smirks, "I swapped shifts with Sam he needed to be off tomorrow for something."

Addison not sure he was telling the truth, hugs him, "I am just glad to see you."

Derek laughs, "I doubt we will see much of him once we bring the baby home. He will show up on his 1st birthday after he sees him."

Addison shakes her head, "I don't think so, because if he does that you will barely see him."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Captain, Bizzy and Archer's visit**

The phone rings and Addison picks it up, "Hi Bizzy." It's her mother who really hasn't been around this whole time. Derek and Mark can only hear Addison's responses. Addison asks, "so you and dad will be here in 20 minutes? Okay I ll have Derek make sure we have gin. Bye!"

Derek looks at his wife who is starting to get upset and responds, "Hun it will be okay! I have more then enough food and Mark will run to the store and get gin. You just got lay down on the couch and I will bring you some juice, apple or grape."

Addison wobbles over to the couch, "apple, Carson wants it."

Derek grins, "That's my boy." He brings the juice over to Addison and goes back to cooking. "Mark get two bottles of gin and six pack of beer we may need it."

Mark nods, "okay I'll be back in five minutes. Be good Carson." He kisses Addison's belly and kisses Addison on the cheek.

Addison smiles, "he is so in love with his nephew, I can't see him not being around."

Derek shrugs, "We will see."

Addison smiles, "I say he is going to babysit him all the time with Amelia."

Derek laughs, "I doubt it!"

Addison smiles, "we will see."

Mark returns with two huge bottles of gin and a 12 pack of beer, "I am back"

Addison checks the time, "perfect timing! Now we just have to see if they arrive early…or." Addison hears a knock at the door, "Derek can you get the door."

Derek opens the door for his in-laws, "Hi Captain, Bizzy its great to see you. Addison is in the living room."

Bizzy shakes his hand, "Hi Derek where's the gin!"

Captain gives him a hug, "Hi Derek, good to see you. Now where is my daughter?" The captain goes into the living room to see his very pregnant daughter.

Addison attempts to get up, "Hi dad! Do you want to meet your future grandson?"

The captain's jaw drops, he has been very busy with lectures and only heard thru his son and wife that she was pregnant. He asks, "it's a boy, kitten?"

Addison nods, "Who forgot to tell you that? Archer I am assuming?"

Captain goes over to sit next to his daughter; "Archer never mentioned anything about it being a boy. Derek come in here for a minute."

Derek walks into the other room, "What's up?"

Captain hugs him, "take good care of her and my grandson. Can you guys tell me the due date so I can rearrange my schedule."

Addison hugs here dad, "he has been wonderful, and the due date is July 24th but we are convinced that they will be born the first week of August or around that time. He will be at 40 weeks."

Captain opens his wallet and writes down the due date and the 41-week date as well. He says, " I am going to clear my schedule when I get home. So did you two pick out names?"

Bizzy comes walking in, "Did you Addison? Your father and I chose 4 names and decided when you were born. We were originally named Archer, Brighton or Reginald."

Addison unsure of how they will like the names replies, "We have picked out his name. Carson Mark Everett is right here."

Bizzy smiles, "I love that name, is the nursery done?"

Mark chimes in from the kitchen feeling left out, "yes, I can go up and show you."

Captain replies, "That would be nice come on Bizzy."

Bizzy walks up the stairs following the Captain and Mark. Mark opens the door and Bizzy states, "this is so perfect and I like the furniture but there is no view."

Derek comes up the stairs to see how they like it, "So?"

Captain smiles, "You guys did a wonderful job with the room. I love that you choose a boat theme. When he is older I will take him on the boat."

Derek jokes, "lets hope he doesn't get motion sick."

Captain laughs, "I hope not. I hope he is better sailors then you two"

Addison yells up, "Now we can't add that to Derek's list of worries."

Captain laughs, "I remember doing that with you and Archer. With Addison it was she wouldn't like to go on boats or hang out with me."

Derek asks his father in law, "So this is normal to worry?"

Captain smiles, "yes and you are worrying twice as much because there are two little boys."

Mark excitedly, "I can't wait to take him for his first walk thru the park and for their first trip out of the city."

Bizzy laughs, "you are going to be a great uncle. Derek, what did you and Mark cook? I hope you are not giving into her cravings."

Derek sighs, "Maybe but I also made other food too."

Captain laughs, "I used to give in to Bizzy's crazy cravings, with Archer it was bananas and salt and Addison it was cream cheese and tuna fish. What is Addison craving?"

Mark chimes in, "When I come over its Pineapple and Peanut Butter."

Derek laughs, "She calls me craving Melon and Peanut Butter."

Captain smiles, "She is such a health nut."

Derek kisses his wife, "Yes she is."

Addison asks, "Can you help me up? So I can sit at the table."

Derek calls Mark, "Mark can you help me please?"

Mark, "Coming!" Mark takes Addison's left side and Derek takes her right and they gently pull her to her feet.

Addison thanks them and says, "I can't even get up by myself." She wobbles to the table and sits down.

Bizzy laughs, "I couldn't either when I was pregnant with you."

Addison surprised her mother shared that, "Really?"

Bizzy shares more, "Yes, and you would hiccup after I ate ice cream. Your dad would bring it home just so he could feel you hiccup."

Captain points to the gin, "When does he hiccup?"

Addison smiles, "Vanilla Milkshakes, Derek brings them home."

Derek laughs, "I love when he hiccups"

Mark hears a knock at the door, "Derek there is someone at the door"

Derek glares at him, "You can get the door, and you practically live here."

Mark gets up and gets the door and greets, "Hi Archer."

Archer hugs Mark, " Hi Mark! How are you? Addie!" He walks over and hugs Addison.

Mark replies, "Good how have you been."

Archer smiles, "Good! Derek how have you been?"

Derek nods, "Good!"

Archer remembers something, "I almost forgot why I came over here. I ll be right back." He runs outside to get two gifts for the baby, and parents to be. He walks back in, "I got you guys and the baby presents, really its from me, mom and dad."

Addison begins to cry, "Thank you so much."

Archer goes over to comfort Addison, "Don't cry, and just open it."

Derek helps Addison open the first of two gifts, "Wow Archer, Captain, Bizzy. This is one thing we haven't gotten yet." He continues opening the boxes and it's a whole set.

Archer smiles, "The lady at the shop said you two had this on your list but not the stroller part. I know I want to take him to the park and I know Mark does."

Addison is crying, "Thank you so much Bizzy, Dad and Archer."

Archer hugs her and jumps back in surprise when he feels the baby of the kick, "Whoa!"

Addison laughs, "Did the baby kick you?"

Archer sounding hurt, "Yes, he did."

Addison shakes her head, "He kicks everyone."

Archer looks at the time, "I have to go I have a date." He hugs everyone and waves, "Good bye, Derek I expect a phone call as soon as my sister goes into labor."

Derek nods, "Okay have fun tonight."

Archer looks at Mark, "You coming?"

Mark gets his coat and walks to the door, "I'll see you in two days." He hugs Derek and gives Addison a peck on the check and kisses her belly before going out the door.

Derek sighs, "He is never going to change."

Captain looks at the time and decides its time to go, "Bizzy we better get home."

Bizzy agrees, "We should you guys need to rest while you can."

Derek shakes their hand good bye and walks them out, "Thanks for coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A Baby Shower and the Home Stretch**

Derek walks his in-laws to the car and goes back up to Addison. She is yawning when Derek comes back inside, he states "Time for bed, I see."

Addison nods, "Yes it is he is already asleep."

Derek surprised, "well then lets get you to bed." He walks her upstairs and as he walks up the stairs he looks at his watch as they reach the bedroom.

Addison looks at him, "what's up?"

Derek sighs, "I have to go to work in 6 hours. I miss not being home with you and the baby all day. It was so nice to be with you and," he stops when hears the doorbell.

Addison looks at Derek's watch, "It must be your mom or your sister."

Derek thinks its early, he tells Addison, "Get into bed, I'll be back up in a minute." Derek heads down the stairs and opens the door. It's his mother and all of his sisters with presents. Derek greets them, "Hi guys, she is just going to bed."

Carolyn replies, "We know! We are going to have a sleep over and do presents in the morning and Savvy and Naomi are coming over too."

Derek sighs, "okay, can I at least sleep in own bed with my wife before I have to go to work."

Nancy nods, "Yes you can we are just going to say hi to Addie and go in your guest room."

Amelia walks up the stairs and sees Addison fast asleep and goes back downstairs to report. She reaches the last step and says, "She is fast asleep."

Carolyn yawns, "Well lets go to bed. Have a good day at work Derek and we will keep an eye on her until you or Mark come home."

Derek hugs his sister and says, "Good Night, Thanks so much." He curls up next to his wife and sets his alarm and goes to sleep. Before he realizes its time to get up and go to work. He kisses his wife and goes out the door.

Its 9am and Carolyn decides its time to wake up her daughter in law, "Good Morning, Addison! We have a surprise for you."

Addison stretches, "Good morning mom! Can you help me get dressed please? Then we can go down stairs."

Nancy pops her head in, "Hi Addie!"

Addison smiles, "Hi Nancy! I ll be down soon."

Carolyn is in Addison's closet and finds a cute dress for her to wear, "here we go!"

Addison is all dressed when she suddenly feels a contraction, "Mom!"

Carolyn concerned, "Nancy can you come up here."

Nancy runs up the stairs followed by Kathleen, "Addison! What happened?"

Addison breathes deeply, "Contraction, I need 4 more weeks."

Nancy puts her hand on Addison's shoulder, "You are just stressed, let me take a look quickly if you are dilated we go to the hospital."

Nancy grabs a pair of gloves and checks, "Addison, you aren't dilated but I am not letting you out of bed. We will bring the party up to you.

Addison surprised, "baby shower?"

Amelia joins in, "yes, no baby yet?"

Kathleen shakes her head "not yet. 4 more weeks at least"

Amelia smiles, "I can't wait for him."

Kathleen, "Don't rush him Amy. I am going to bring up the guests"

Nancy nods, "Okay!"

The rest of the shower goes great. Addison received a jogging stroller, a boppy, a giant giraffe, a giant elephant, a box of pacifiers, onesies, snowsuits, and several boy outfits. Derek and Addison received a couples' weekend. Addison has no idea when she would use that but appreciates knowing when she is ready she will have a nice weekend away with her husband. Addison asks Carolyn once all the guests leave, "Will you be in the delivery room? I would ask my own mother but she really isn't the type to do that."

Carolyn starts to cry, "Really? I would be honored. Did you clear this with Derek?"

Addison shakes her head, "No but this is what I want. I am not sure how happy he is about Nancy being my OB either but this is his kid I have push out so I am deciding."

Nancy laughs, "I think he likes that I am your OB because it means I worry about you more like he worries about you. Which means you are on bed rest. I assume you had a very active day yesterday since your family was over."

Addison nods, "Yes! Two trips up the stairs and from the couch to the table. "

Nancy shakes her head; "We can't leave Derek alone with you until they are born. He forgets you can't do that much. Mark doesn't let you move from what he tells me. He calls me every week to ask a new question. Derek invites me for lunch to ask me a million questions."

Addison laughs, "He is so nervous and so am I. We still have our careers ahead of us."

Nancy reassures her, "you still can have all that. And being a parent makes you a better doctor. The first few months you will not sleep but you are used to it. When you return you will find what works for you and Derek and for Carson."

Addison sighs, "what scares me is what if I don't want to go back to work and want to be home with him all the time. Will Derek get that?"

Nancy shrugs, "Ask when he comes home tomorrow. I am sure that he has thought of that. He is Derek. Mark I know worries about that. Take a nap. We will bring dinner up to you."

Addison smiles, "Ok, thanks so much."

Amelia hops up on the bed and asks, "Do you need me to rub your back?"

Addison nods, Amelia is the only other person besides Derek and Mark who know how to rub her back and put her to sleep. Addison starts dreaming of the future and before she knows it she is in dreamland. She sees two boys playing with Derek on the beach. She sees her self with a little girl about 2 years old and she notices she has a tiny baby bump. She assumes this is baby number 4. Derek yells to her,"Hun! I need to tell you something." She awakes from her dream to see Derek kneeling next to her bed.

Derek gives her a second to think and Addison asks, "Hun whats wrong?"

Addison looks at the clock and Derek begins to reply but notices a sleeping Amelia and begins to whisper, "Nothing, I got a great reference for the neuro department. Archer helped. I know he hates me but still."

Addison kisses him, "Congrats! Can I go back to sleep? I was having this great dream about our life and family."

Derek asks, "really? How many kids do we have?"

Addison replies, " Three and ½ kids, this baby and another boy and a little girl Ella and another one on the way."

Derek smiles, "really, after this one it's going to be a while before we will be in a good place to have a 2nd, 3rd or a 4th."

Addison nods, "it will be. I can't imagine having 4 kids."

Derek laughs, "I can but lets see how we handle this one. I have to get back to work. I just wanted to see you." He kisses her good bye and goes back to the hospital.

Amelia stretches, "Do you really want 4 kids?"

Addison sighs, "I don't know I barely know how we are going to manage this one and our careers."

Amelia laughs, "Well if you have 4 you might as well have 5 kids."

Addison laughs, "Not going to happen."

Amelia, "I was an oops. My mom thought she was done after Derek."

Nancy strolls, "hey are you hungry?"

Addison sits up, "Yes, starving your nephew always is."

Nancy goes back downstairs and Amelia asks, "Don't tell anyone but Liz is pregnant."

Addison not surprised that Amelia knows, "How do you know?"

Amelia sits up on the bed, "Because I heard her talking to Nancy on the phone the other day when I got home from school."

Addison smiles, "So there will be 2 babies under a year apart."

Amelia nods no, "There will be 4. Liz, Nancy and Kathleen are all pregnant"

Nancy comes walking in the room with Amelia and Addison's dinner, "Amelia what are you telling Addison?"

Addison smiles, "just family gossip."

Nancy laughs, "fine we will tell you too since Amelia already knows. Let me get the rest of them up here. Liz, Mom and Kath can you come up here please."

Two minutes later everyone was in the master bedroom. Carolyn is really confused at the moment, she asks, "so why did you want us all up here Nancy?"

Nancy goes first, "Well we all have news to share with you, Addie and Amelia. I am pregnant and due January 1st."

Addison laughs, "Really Congrats! So you are at 11 weeks"

Kathleen nervously laughs, "I am pregnant as well and due January 8th"

Liz moves from behind the chair to reveal a baby bump, "I am due December 1st."

Carolyn just laughs, "Amelia don't get any ideas! I can't wait for all these babies. I hope they are all born this year."

Nancy laughs, "Well I can guarantee 2 of them will be. We aren't telling Derek until after this one is born we don't need him to worry more then he already is."

Addison nods, "okay, he is moving."

Amelia feels Addison's stomach, "he is kicking my hands."

Addison smiles, "I know. He knows it's his Aunt Amelia."

Nancy shakes her head, " Tara did that too, Sullivan didn't want to. This baby is still deciding."

Kathleen nods, "Well Patrick decided on the day whether he wanted to kick for her."

Amelia laughs, "And Liz's baby loves me and always kicks for me."

Liz corrects Amelia; "this baby always kicks but gets crazy when Amelia talks to him or her."

Carolyn asks, "Who wants ice cream?"

Addison shakes her head no, "If I have ice cream he hiccups."

Nancy agrees, "we need ice cream, I want him to hiccup."

Addison shakes her head no, "Then you have to stay awake with me and him"

Kathleen laughs "Fine with me."

Addison, her mother in law and sisters in law stay awake and talk until the sun comes up. The baby finally stops hiccupping and Addison can finally rest. Carolyn and Amelia clean up the house while the rest of them sleep. Mark comes in at 8am and sees Carolyn, and the baby gear and says, "I guess you girls had a lot of fun."

Carolyn agrees, "we did, she is sleeping at the moment. We gave her ice cream and your nephew was hiccupping until about 3 hours ago."

Mark laughs, "I have done that too. Just so I could talk to Addison and Derek for a few hours."

Carolyn shakes her head, "Really you are evil."

Nancy comes down the stairs; "You should know that by now."

Carolyn looks at Mark, "Yes I do, how long are you off for."

Mark sighs, "24 hours. You can go home and rest I'll take good care of Addie."

Carolyn nods, "I know you will. I will be back in 18 hours."

Mark nods, "Okay."

The next 18 hours of Mark's Addison watch was very eventful. Mark called Nancy twice with questions about what was normal. Addison was asleep for 9 of those hours when she woke up hungry and wanted him to make his specialty of peanut butter and pineapples. Nancy came over once to reassure Mark that everything was fine. She said Mark was worse then Derek.

Carolyn shows up at 6am just as Mark falls asleep, "Hey how did it go?"

Mark yawns, "okay, she had a few contractions, Nancy came over and everything is fine. I just worry too much."

Carolyn laughs, "That's what father's do. You are going to be a great uncle, Mark and a great dad one day." She kisses him on the cheek and says, "Go take a nap before your shift. I'll see you soon."

Mark goes up to the master bedroom and lies down next to Addison and rubs her back before he takes a nap. Mark wakes up to Derek glaring at him and says, "Hi Derek, I was just rubbing her back"

Derek smiles, "I just like to give you a hard time. Get to work. I am hanging out with my wife and baby."

Mark nods, "Okay, Bye Addison." He kisses her forehead and then the baby and goes off to work.

Derek lays beside his wife and rubs his wife's back, "Hi Addie, Hi Carson its your daddy."

Addison stirs, "Hi hun, how was work?"

Derek smiles, "Good! But I missed you so much and I missed them."

Addison cries, "I missed you too."

Derek holds his wife tight, "Shhh Hun. I am home for 24 hours."

Addison cries, "I love you."

The next 3 weeks go by fast for Addison and Derek. Addison spends most of her time with Carolyn, Amelia and Nancy. Derek is busy working since the baby is due any day now. Derek makes it to Addison's 35-week appointment. Derek asks his sister, "So how much longer is he going to stay in for. Another 5 weeks hopefully?"

Nancy laughs, "I just hope she makes it another week."

Derek looks at Addison, "Sorry."

Addison glares at Derek, "Don't tell Amelia! She will try to induce labor."

Derek shakes his head, "I wont be I would never live that down from you."

Nancy looks at her calendar, "I am going to stop over on July 2nd to check to make sure you haven't dilated. If you are dilated you are going to the hospital."

Derek hugs Nancy, "Thanks so…much! Are you pregnant?"

Nancy answers him, "Yes, due January 1st!"

Derek laughs, "Congrats we will see you in a week. At the office"

Addison hugs her, "Thanks Nancy! We will see you on the 2nd."

They head home to relax before Derek heads back to work. Amelia is going to hang out with Addison today until Carolyn is done babysitting Nancy's boys. Amelia arrives about an hour before Derek leaves, "Hi Derek! How is my sister doing?"

Derek explains what she needs to look out for, "Look out for contractions more then 3 and if she has any unbearable pain. Page Nancy, then Mom then me. She isn't dilated so I am not too worried."

Amelia nods, "Okay, when are you going to be home?"

Derek sighs, "48 hours then off for 24 then back 48 hours."

Amelia nods, "Okay, mom will be here tomorrow. She is watching your nephew."

Derek laughs, "I know, Bye Amelia take good care of her."

Amelia hugs her brother, "I will, Bye Derek."

Addison wakes up to Amelia watching her, "Hi Amy. What's up?"

Amelia sits up, "Just curious! And your husband wants me to watch you."

Addison shakes her head, "That's your brother, and he worries about everything. I hope Carson doesn't get that quality from him."

Amelia agrees, "I hope so too."

Addison takes a deep breath, "okay now lets hope I only have two more."

Amelia nods, "Me too! He needs to last 5 more weeks."

Addison laughs, "No at least 6 weeks. He is being born on my birthday."

Amelia fails back on the pillows on the idea sharing a birthday with the baby, "That's funny but you have no control over that. I hope he is born healthy."

Addison cries, "Its not funny. I know you would be so happy and gloat."

Amelia sighs, "What is going to happen is going to happen."

Addison hugs Amelia, "I am so glad you're here."

Amelia sees Addison in pain and asks, "Nod if you are having on contraction."

Addison nods and is trying to take some breaths, "yes…write down…the…time."

Amelia, "we are 30 minutes apart."

Addison smiles, "good! Now lets hope that's it."

Amelia worried, "should we call Nancy?"

Addison shakes her head no, "We only call when there is extreme pain or more then 3 contractions in two hours."

Amelia takes a deep breath, "okay. What's one thing you hope for him?"

Addison laughs, "He lets me sleep and is just happy. "

Amelia giggles, "Umm you aren't going to sleep and you really don't when you are at work. But I do hope he is happy."

Addison smiles, "I know sleep isn't going to happen until he moves out."

Amelia nods, "True! But if he is like your husband you wont have to worry if he is a Montgomery."

Addison, "I hope he is more Shepherd. My worse fear is that I will have named him and it's the wrong name."

Amelia sighs, "you will just know."

Addison smiles, "Thanks Amelia! I can't believe he will be here so soon."

Amelia excitedly, "I can't wait. Mom really is so excited."

July 24th arrives and Nancy comes over to check her sister in laws progress. Derek is home and hoping that he can make it another 3 days at least. Nancy smiles, "you aren't dilated but he is defiantly getting ready but I am not sure is ready yet.

Addison takes a deep breath, "really? I am huge"

Nancy nods, "So it's a matter of days, I'll let mom and Amelia know what to look for and Derek make sure you have your pager on. Addison incase mom, Mark or Amelia forget, Call me."

Derek nods, "okay! Thanks sis."

Nancy gives them one piece of advice, "Prepare the nursery and make sure her bag is ready to go. I am going home to prepare my husband."

Derek smiles, "Okay, thank you sis."

Addison grabs her sister in laws hand, "thank you Nancy. I guess we will be seeing you again soon."

Nancy laughs, "Well let's hope they make it to the 2nd. Did you hear me Carson you have to make it to the 2nd or your Aunt Amelia will be gloating. Bye"

Nancy lets herself out while Addison and Derek relax before he goes back to work.

Addison asks Derek "would be such a bad thing if he was born on Amelia's Birthday?"

Derek glares, "I would never live it down. I think how he would love it as much as Amelia would."

Addison lays on her side, "I am going to rest for a bit. Your mom and sister should be here soon. You leave for work in an hour?"

Derek nods and kisses his wife, "In two hours. Can we one last time?"

Addison nods, "okay, we can try."

Derek takes off his clothes and starts kissing his wife, "I love you so much."

Addison breaths deep, "Keep going. If you induce labor, Nancy will never let it go."

Derek keeps thrusting and kisses wife, "thank you!"

Addison laughs, "no thank you."

Twenty minutes later Derek and Addison are catching there breathe, "Amazing you want to jump in the shower with me."

Addison walks toward the shower, "Yes!"

Derek turns on the water, "Lets go."

Addison laughs, "Is it bad that I am so turned on?"

Derek kisses, "No I love you so much."

10 minutes later, Addison grabs on to Derek, "Derek!"

Derek grabs Addison, "Addison's whats wrong?"

Addison takes a few deep breaths, "I think he just kicked really hard."

Derek sighs in relief, "really?"

Addison glares, "yes."

Derek laughs, "of course" Kisses her belly. Ugh I need to get dressed."

Addison asks, "two more minutes?"

Derek nods, "of course! God you are intoxicating."

Addison kisses her husband, "Really"

Derek smiles, "Yup! I got to get dress," he kisses her and helps her out of the shower.

Carolyn walks in and yells up the stairs, "Derek, Addison! Amelia and I are here."

Derek laughs, "We are getting dressed."

Carolyn yells, "Okay we will be downstairs."

Derek yells back down, "okay!"

Carolyn looks at Amelia and whispers; "Nancy called me before we left. She isn't dilated yet. She is convinced she is going to go into labor within the next week and the baby will be born on Amelia's birthday."

Amelia laughs, "That's a Nancy thing. I convinced him to be born on that day."

Derek comes down the stairs, "hi Mom, Amy! I am going to be on a 48-hour shift. Page Nancy first then Mark and he will find me. If I get a page during surgery I will flip out."

Addison smiles, "Carolyn and Amelia come upstairs, please."

Amelia, looks at smiles, "I am going up to your wife." She walks up stairs.

Derek looks at his mom, "Mom I am so scared. They aren't ready we aren't ready for one baby let alone two babies."

Carolyn hugs her son, "You and Addison will be great parents. Its always scary, I was terrified when you were born and you were my 4th baby. I will be here when you bring him home to help you guys get him on a routine. Now go to work. We will see you in two days."

Derek hugs her, "I love you! Thanks." He goes up stairs to stay good-bye to his wife and baby. He gives her a kiss, "Good Bye I love you. Carson stay in until I get home, please." He leaves and goes to work.

Amelia sits on the bed next to Addison, "So what do you want to dinner?"

Addison thinks, "Macaroni and cheese."

Carolyn looks at her daughter in law, "Really with what on it salt or maple syrup."

Addison laughs, "for once just macaroni and cheese."

Carolyn smiles, "Okay, I'll go cook and Amelia watch a movie with her and I will bring dinner up to you guys."

Addison smiles, "thank you mom!"

Amelia asks question, "So how are you feeling?"

Addison shrugs, "Okay, nervous and excited too. One of them flipped around."

Amelia nods, "Probably Carson flipping the opposite way"

Addison laughs, "I think he was in the right spot and now he flipped back so he will be breech."

Amelia glares, "Derek was breech."

Carolyn comes upstairs, "Derek was in a breech position until two days before he was born. Don't worry about it. Dinner is served."

Amelia smiles, "Thanks mom!"

Addison stretches, "Thanks so much, now he is going to be hiccupping."

Carolyn laughs, "I know but then we get to talk to you until you go to sleep."

Addison agrees, "okay fine."

Carolyn rubs Addison's belly, "He will be here soon."

Addison smiles, "Thanks so much for being here for us."

Carolyn hugs her, "You are my daughter. I don't do this for anyone."

Addison laughs, "this isn't funny, but I am tired I should get some sleep while I can."

Carolyn agrees, "yes you should go, we will only be down the hall."

Addison nods, "okay. Amelia can you stay here please."

Amelia nods, "okay, do you want me to rub your back."

Addison shakes her head yes, "of course. Thanks so much."

Amelia looks at the time, "Mark should be here soon. Do you want him to rub your back?"

Addison shrugs, "if I am not asleep by the time he gets here I will let him try."

Amelia rubs her back and talks to the babies, "Carson, I am your aunt Amy or Amelia. Your mommy and daddy love you. You have an amazing uncle that is your parents' best friend. You also have 4 aunts and 5 uncles. Your 3 aunts are your daddy's older sisters there is Nancy who will deliver you and then we have Kathleen and Lizzie. Nancy is married to your uncle Tom. Kathleen is married to your uncle Mike and Lizzie is married to your uncle John. Your mommy's brother is your uncle Archie."

Mark pops his name into the room, "Hey girls, how are you doing?"

Addison glares up at him, "I feel like I am going to pop. Your best friend knocked me up."

Mark laughs, "Well you won't feel that way for long."

Addison stares at him, "He is not being born until the 3th. He is not being born on the 1st."

Mark smiles, " If you say so. Carson and I have a deal."

Amelia shakes her head, "Its like making a deal with the devil."

Addison pats the bed, "Can you rub my back. Amelia please stay in the room."

Amelia sits on the wing chair with her feet up, "of course. I can keep an eye on you. I am going to try and convince him to stay in for a few more days."

Mark rubs her back, "Close your eyes, you will need your rest."


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby Boy's Grand Entrance**

Addison was due July 24th with her first baby. They accidently found out it was a boy when Addison needed a appendectomy at 20 weeks. It was now August 1st and the baby was over due. Derek insisted that they go to his baby sister's birthday party. Derek asks, "Can we go to Amelia's party? Nancy said you weren't even dilated and that was yesterday."

She sighs and knows how much it would mean to Amelia, "Okay we can go for a bit. I am not sure how long I'll last I am so uncomfortable. "

Derek smiles, "Thanks hun. Be good baby Carson. Make it until tomorrow."

Addison laughs, "You know we have no control."

Derek replies, "I know but I can dream. I know my mom and sisters will try everything in the book to meet this baby."

Addison smiles, "And I should be opposed to this why?"

Derek laughs and gives her a kiss, "You shouldn't be, I am not. I just want you to be comfortable."

Addison laughs, "I will be soon enough."

Derek replies, "Lets take a shower and get ready to go. "

Addison nods, "Okay."

An hour later they are leaving the house Derek's childhood home. Derek smiles, "so we decided on Carson Mark Everett Shepherd?"

Addison smiles, "Yes unless he comes out looking like you or another name."

Derek smiles, "He is going to be like you."

Addison nods, "I just want a healthy baby."

An hour later they are at Derek's house, his mother comes out to greet them, "Hi Addie, Derek. How are you feeling?"

Addison replies "Huge."

Carolyn smiles, "Well your OB and sister has a whole bunch of ways to induce labor. She had the same thing happen with Tara. She didn't want to come out."

Nancy comes outside, "Come on Addison."

Derek tells her, "Go have fun."

Nancy replies, "We may need you a bit later if our methods failed."

Derek laughs, "Okay."

Carolyn leads her son inside, "Go hang out with the boys in the back. Mark has been waiting for you. Amy is in the kitchen with your sisters"

Derek smiles, "Okay." He goes into the kitchen, "Happy Birthday Amy." He hands her a box with a tiffany bracelet.

Amelia gives him and Addison a hug, "Thanks guys. This so awesome."

Derek smiles, "Anything for you." He goes outside and grabs a beer and sits next to Mark.

Mark smiles, "Hey he is going to be born today."

Mike, Nancy's husband chimes in, "Don't listen to him. He is convinced that Nancy and Kathleen can induce labor."

Nancy discusses their way to induce labor, "So we are first going to try acupressure then massage then spicy food if all else fails sex."

Addison smiles, "Okay so who is doing the acupressure?"

Kathleen smiles, "Actually my husband, Ryan will and he wants to do acupuncture as well."

Addison smiles, "lets try it. Then I want the spicy food. Derek hasn't let me eat anything spicy since February."

Liz laughs, "I'll go get Ryan." She goes out to the backyard and returns with Ryan.

Ryan smiles, "Are you ready?"

Addison smiles, "yes."

Thirty minutes later, Addison is very relaxed, Ryan asks, "it can take up to 30 minutes if its going to work."

Liz smiles, "Thanks Ryan." Ryan goes back outside with the boys and the kids.

Nancy replies, "I have all your favorite food."

Addison smiles, "My favorite foods. Thank god Derek is outside."

Nancy smiles, "enjoy Addison."

Twenty minutes later, Addison feels very wet, "Nancy I think my water just broke."

Nancy looks at the floor, "It did. Lets see where you are and see if we have time to get to the hospital."

Carolyn laughs, "Did your water just break? I am going to get Derek and Mark." She goes out to the backyard.

Derek looks at his mom and knows something is up, "What's wrong?'

Carolyn nods, "Addison's water just broke."

Derek drops his beer and runs into the house with Mark following at his heels,"Hun. I am here. Nancy?"

Nancy laughs and catches Derek and Mark, "He isn't going to wait. She is up in your old bedroom we are at 9cms"

Derek runs up the stairs followed by Mark, "Hi Hun. He didn't want to miss the party."

Thirty minutes later, Nancy is couching Addison to push, "Push Addie!"

Derek holds his wife's hand, "Come on Addie."

Nancy smiles, "I can see the head. Push Addie."

Addison screams, Mark looks at Derek, "Come on Addie."

She glares at him, "Mark shut up or I am going to name the baby Carson Douglas."

Mark just holds her hand. Nancy says, "I have the head. Give me another push Addie."

Addison screams and hears a baby crying, "How is he?"

Nancy smiles, "he is perfect. He is going to look like you." She is suctioning the baby.

Addison smiles, "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Nancy shakes her head, "No I can do the paper work. Unless you want to."

Addison shakes her head, "Not if its not necessary."

Nancy replies, "Not at all. I'll send Tom up to check on the baby just to make sure and you didn't even tear"

Addison smiles, " Thanks, Where is Amelia?"

Nancy nods, "Downstairs.I' ll bring her and Tom upstairs before the rest of the family wants to see the baby"

Addison smiles, "Thanks Nancy."

Derek smiles, "So how does Carson Mark Everett Sloan Shepherd, fit him?"

Mark nods, "it does"

Addison holding Carson, "it does. What are we going to nickname him?"

Mark smiles, "Casey."

Addison smiles, "I love it."

Amelia and Tom come up stairs to see the baby, Tom smiles, "He is amazing Addie." He picks up the baby and does a check on him. He has is stethoscope. He replies, "I am going to attempt to get a weight on him. Amelia can you grab the bathroom scale please."

She goes and gets the scale, "Do you want me to hold him for a minute."

Tom hands the baby to Amelia, "Sure meet your nephew Carson Mark Everett Sloan Shepherd."

Amelia smiles at Carson, "Hey we share the same birthday."

Tom takes back the baby and steps on the scale, "Okay he weighs in at 7lbs 11oz and lets see how long."

Carolyn comes up with the tape measure and the vitamin K oil, "Forget a few things." She looks at Carson then Addie and Derek, "He is perfect. He looks like Addie."

Tom takes the tape measure and places the baby on the bed, "His head is perfect and he is 22 inches long." He hands the baby back to Addison, "Carson its time to go back to mommy."

Nancy replies, "Its time to be fed. "

Tom tells them, "I will need to see him in my office first thing tomorrow for a few more things but for now he can enjoy the party."

Nancy replies, "I sent Lizzie out to get diapers for him and when he is done we are going to put the vitamin k oil on his eyes and give him a quick bath."

Addison nods and she needs Carson, "Amy this is your godson along with my brother Archer."

Amelia smiles, "Really. Thank you. This will be my first godchild."

Addison smiles, "Your welcome. Derek and I decided weeks ago we just haven't seen you."

Derek replies, "We should call your parents and brother."

Addison replies "tomorrow after we are come we can. Oh crap we don't have the car seat."

Carolyn smiles, "sent Mark out to get you a car seat and a bassinet for this house."

Addison cries, "Thank you so much."

Carolyn kisses her daughter in laws head, "Shhh I am happy to do it. I know this is a bit overwhelming but he is healthy and so darn cute."

Derek kisses his wife's head, "Just breath Hun. He is perfect."

An hour later Nancy and Tom take Casey to be bathed and put some antibiotic drops in his eyes. After he is all clean, he is going to join the rest of the family. Tom asks, "You ready to bring him downstairs."

Derek and Addison nod, Nancy carries him down, "how you feeling Addison?"

Addison replies, "A tad bit sore but extremely happy."

Derek smiles, "He is perfect."

Addison replies, "Thank you."

Carolyn had the kids wait outside until Addison could get situated down stairs, " So how many kids do you want at a time?"

Addison looks at Derek, "Can we do by family I guess."

Carolyn replies, "How ever you guys want to do it."

Addison smiles, "Okay then lets start with Lizzie's family since they are a bit younger."

The next 2 hours is filled with family holding the newest Shepherd. Carolyn sees Addison is exhausted. She says, "Go back up stairs. Derek's room is clean. Mark set up the bassinet. Go relax the three of you. You have had a very exciting 5 hours. "

Derek nods, "Can you carry Carson upstairs?"

Carolyn takes Carson, "Okay lets go. You guys are staying here for tonight. Then I am going to spend a week or so at your place just to help you guys get into a routine with him"

Derek nods, "Okay. Thanks mom."

Carson cries, Addison smiles, "He is hungry."

Carolyn replies, "lets get you comfortable first he can wait a minute."

Derek helps Addison into bed, she smiles, "Thanks hun."

Carolyn hands Addison Carson, "Be good for mommy and daddy. Holler if you guys need help or have a question."

Derek smiles, "Thanks mom."

Carolyn leaves the room, Addison starts to laugh, "He was conceived on this bed."

Derek laughs, "Guess who else was conceived on this bed?"

Addison glares, "Who?"

Derek laughs, "Tara and Sullivan"

Addison smiles, "How do you know?"

Derek looks at Addison, "I caught Mike with Nancy on this bed."

Addison replies, "Really. So when we are ready for baby number two we have to come here and visit this bed of magical powers."

Derek laughs, "okay…you are exhausted. And you are already thinking about baby number 2"

Addison smiles, "he is done. Can you burp him? I am want a girl to go shopping with"

Derek takes Carson burps him and then places him down in the bassinet. He smiles at his reddish hair, "Hun I think he has your hair color. Lets see how we do with one baby but I would like to give him a brother or sister eventually." He climbs back into bed and cuddles with his wife of 2 years


	9. Chapter 9

**Carson's First Day Home**

The day after Carson's grand entrance into the world, Addison and Derek bring him home. Addison is so in love with her little boy. They all take a nap. Derek walks in to the room and wakes his wife up. Addison asks, "What time do we have to go to Tom's office?"

Derek replies, "At 11:45 he is seeing us during lunch time. He wants to minimize Carson's risk to germs."

Addison laughs, "That's not an issue until he stops breastfeeding."

Derek nods, "okay. Oh and Nancy wants you to go up to her practice just to make sure you are okay too."

Addison smiles, "okay, that's fine."

Derek asks, "How are you feeling Hun?" He is watching her walk a bit slower.

Addison replies, "I am a bit sore, I just pushed a 7lb baby out a small hole. Minus that I am so glad Carson is here."

Derek smiles, "Okay, I am glad he is here too."

Addison asks, "Where is Carson?"

Derek replies, "in the living room with Mark."

Addison laughs, "He adores that baby who would have thought. Can you help me downstairs?"

Derek nods, "Do you want to take a shower first, I'll help you."

Addison looks at Derek, "You realize I just pushed out your son less then 24 hours ago."

Derek replies, "I know. I want to help and make you feel a tad bit sexy."

Addison agrees, "I'll never say no to that. Especially when I feel huge."

Derek replies, "You will lose that weight in no time. Nancy lost Sullivan's baby weight in 3 months with breastfeeding. You will too."

They walk into the shower, Derek kisses his wife and Addison laughs, "I see someone is turned on."

Derek replies, "I'll take care of that. This is about my beautiful wife who gave me a son."

Addison starts to cry, "Thank you."

Derek kisses her nose, "I love you." He proceeds to help his wife shower while kissing her.

Mark knocks on the bathroom door with a screaming Carson. Derek yells to Mark, "Change his diaper give us 10 minutes"

He goes into the nursery to figure out to change his nephew's diaper. He talks to Carson, "Hey Casey stay still please." Three diapers later Carson is changed. He sits in the rocking chair, "You are hungry aren't you" Carson is still crying.

Addison comes into the room 5 minutes later, "Thanks Mark. Hand over my baby. Then I need you to help me with my top. Its time for him to be fed."

Mark nods, "Okay. What do you need help with?"

Addison replies, "I need you to help move my top up so he can have his brunch."

Mark agrees, "okay." He lifts up Addison's top for her and for Casey.

Addison smiles, "thanks, Mark. Can you make sure the diaper bag is ready to go for me too please!"

Mark smiles, "not a problem."

Addison winces, "he isn't happy"

Mark looks over at Casey, "Do you want me to re-adjust him?"

Addison nods, "Let try doing that"

Mark smiles, "Okay"

Carson screams, Mark tells him, "I know you are hungry but you aren't getting anything so I am helping you buddy."

Derek smiles, "This is the baby being like his mommy."

Addison smacks Derek, "Not nice. He is pretty good baby otherwise."

Mark asks, "When is mom coming over to help?"

Addison replies, "After our doctor's appointment. You are the help until then."

Mark smiles and things he never thought he would love his nephew as much as he does. He asks, "Can you show me how to burp him?"

Addison nods, "Of course. We are going to need a babysitter eventually and I would love if I could call you to watch him. I doubt we will be leaving him anytime soon."

Mark smiles, "okay."

Addison nods, "Can you please assemble a diaper bag please?"

Mark asks, "The coach one?"

Addison nods, "yes."

Mark goes into the closet to get bag, "its already to go. You must have had something to do with that."

Addison replies, "Probably Nancy."

Derek comes back in, "How is my little man."

Addison replies, "He is being like his uncle."

Derek laughs, "A boob man?"

Addison nods, "yes. Mark can you get the stroller ready."

Mark goes down stairs and gets that ready to go. Derek smiles, "He called out of work to hang out with his nephew.

Addison smiles, "I can't believe how tiny he is...He did what?"

Derek replies, "He called out of work to help us with Carson."

Addison cries, "That's the nicest thing he could have done. Lets hope its doesn't occur all the time or Richard will be pissed."

Derek nods, "I agree. He looks like you and I think he is going to have your red hair and eyes."

Addison smiles, "You knew that from the moment I wanted to name him Carson."

Derek smiles, "yes. He couldn't be more perfect."

Addison looks down at her son who is gently sucking on her breast and nodding off, "He is so cute and easygoing"

Derek replies, "He is."

Mark comes back up stairs, "Stroller is all set."

Addison asks, "Did you really call out to spend time with your nephew?"

Mark nods, "I actually did. I thought you could use another set of hands until Mrs. Shepherd came over. Did you call your family yet?"

Addison shakes her head, "Derek honey can you call them please."

Derek nods and goes to call them and let them know they have a new family member. He calls the house and leaves a message. He calls Archer who picks up, "Hi"

Derek replies, "Hi this Derek. Your nephew has arrived."

Archer smiles, "Really when? I want to come see him which hospital?"

Derek replies, "Yesterday afternoon at my mom's house. We didn't have time to go to the hospital. We are actually home for a bit. His name is Carson Mark Everett Sloan Shepherd he is 7lbs 11oz and 22 inches long."

Archer replies, "Congrats! I'll be over in 10 minutes"

Derek smiles, "okay."

Addison smiles, "Archer is coming over? What about the Captain and Bizzy?"

Derek replies, "Left a message."

Addison smiles, "They will find out eventually."

Mark smiles, "He really is so darn cute."

Addison smiles, "I would agree! You want to learn how to burp him."

Mark nods, "Sure."

Addison hands, "Okay first you need to take him, hold him on your shoulder. Derek can you place a burp cloth on his shoulder please. Then gently rub or pat his back to help release the air in his belly. He shouldn't really have much because he is being breast feed."

Mark nods, "Okay. Lets give his a try."

Addison smiles, "he is tougher then he looks." She sees his hesitation to do anything but hold the baby.

Mark pat his nephew, and he burps on the first try, "He burped."

Derek smiles, "Now try one more time. I don't want him screaming in Tom or Nancy's office."

Mark nods, "Okay." He pat Carson's back and he burps.

Derek smiles, "You are a natural. Now its my turn for some time with my son." He takes Carson from Mark. He says, "Hi little man. I am your daddy. You look so much like your mommy and your uncle Archie."

Addison smiles at Derek, "He is such a calm baby."

Derek replies, "We are due to have a tough baby if he is this good."

The doorbell rings, Mark replies, "I'll get it. Its probably Archer." He goes down to see who it is. He smiles and lets Archer in, "Hey Archer, your nephew is up stairs."

Archer smiles, "Thanks!" He goes up stairs and into the nursery. He says, "Congratulations Addie and Derek. He is so perfect Addie."

Addie nods, "Thanks. You are his godfather along with Amelia. Do you want to hold him?"

Archer smiles, "Thanks guys. I am not good at holding babies."

Derek places Carson against his chest, "Just hold him."

Archer replies, "okay! He is so tiny."

Derek smiles, "He was a week late too."

Archer asks, "So what's his full name again?"

Addison replies, "Carson Mark Everett Sloan Shepherd, Mark nicknamed him Casey. I didn't want to give him my last name."

Archer nods, "Okay. Hey Casey I am your cool uncle Archie. I'll be the one you can always go to when you get into trouble. I know I caused enough but your parents and even your Uncle Mark are all here for you."

Addison starts to cry, "That was so sweet."

Archer smiles, "Thanks."

Mark looks at the time; "You guys have to be at the doctors in 30 minutes."

Addison nods, "We have to bring him to Tommy. He needs his first checkup today since he wasn't born at a hospital."

Archer laughs, "That would only happen to you." He hands the baby back to Derek and helps his sister out of the chair. He tells them, "I'll be back in a few days to spend more time with my favorite nephew." He gives Casey a kiss then gives Addison a kiss. He says, "Derek, Congrats. I would hug you but you have Casey,"

Derek nods, "Thanks Archer."

Addison smiles, "Bye Archer."

Mark smiles, "Lets go."

Derek laughs, "You are too funny." He walks down the stairs with Casey.

Addison follows slowly, "I swear Derek Christopher if you get my pregnant again I am going to kill you."

Derek asks, "Not comfortable?"

Addison replies, "Extremely."

Derek nods, "I am sorry. I'll tell my swimmers to go away from the egg." He smirks and places Casey in the car seat. He asks Mark, "Can you put the stroller on the street so I can click in his car seat."

Mark opens the door and places it down, "Here you go."

Derek clicks in the car seat, "Its your first trip."

Addison smiles, "He is such a good baby."

Derek smiles and takes Addison's hand and watches as Mark pushes the stroller. He smiles, "who would have thought Mark Sloan sex god would ever be this helpful." He laughs and looks at his wife.

Addison smiles and begins to cry, "I know it's so great."

Derek gives her a kiss, "its okay. Nancy will get a kick out of this."

Addison smiles, "I know she will so will Tommy."

They arrive at the doctors' offices, Addison checks in with the first doctor, "Carson Shepherd to see Dr. Peterson."

The nurse smiles, "I'll let him know you are here. Congratulations!" She walks away from the desk to get Tom.

Mark smiles, "She was..."

Derek glares at his best friend, "Mark...Hi Tommy" he gets up when he sees his brother in law.

Tom smiles, "Hi how are you feeling Addison? How is the little guy doing?"

Addison replies, "A bit sore but really happy. He is doing great."

Tom replies, "That's t be expected and he is so relaxed looking."

Derek replies, "For now."

Mark hits him, "Derek."

Derek says, "ouch."

Tom glares and laughs at them, "Chill out boys." He opens the door to the exam room. He then takes Casey from the stroller to examine him. He asks, "Has he had many wet diapers?"

Derek nods, "He has."

Tom nods, "Good. We will see a yucky diaper probably within the week. How has see been feeding Addison."

Addison replies, "Good. He just makes a small cry."

Tom nods, "He is such a good baby. Any issues breastfeeding or anything else?"

Addison replies, "We are still getting aquatinted but he is a pretty easy going baby."

Tom nods, "Good. Lets see what he weighs." He places Casey

on the scale. He looks down at it, "He is 7lbs 9oz and 21

inches long. It's normal for him to drop a few ounces. I am going to give him another set of antibiotic eye drops. And his first set of shots and get his finger and foot prints and do his official birth certificate. Nancy will sign off on it when you go upstairs"

Addison nods, "Mark can you hold him for the shots please.

I can't watch."

Mark takes the baby, "Its okay Casey. This will keep you

from getting sick."

Tom does the first shot and Casey begins to cry, "Two more

buddy." He does the next two and gives his nephew a kiss on

the forehead, "All done."

Addison takes Carson back, "it's all done. I know it stings

but know its time for us to go see your aunt Nancy."

Mark smiles, "Time for your mommy to go to the doctor now."

Derek glares, "You aren't going in."

Mark nods, "I figured."

They go upstairs and are in the elevator, Mark smiles and talks to Casey, "Your first elevator ride."

Derek laughs, "Your too much."

Mark smiles at Casey, "Your dad is no fun. Remember that

when you need to get bailed out of something."

Derek smiles, "Really."

Addison smiles, "I think its cute home involved he is with

Casey."

Nancy is waiting for them at the front desk, "Hi guys. Mark you have to wait out here."

Mark nods, "I know."

They follow Nancy into an exam room, she asks, "How has the day been with him?"

Addison replies, "Pretty easy. He isn't really that fussy of a baby. Last night he would just make little noises to tell us what he wanted."

Nancy smiles, "Good, how are you feeling overall." 

Addison replies, "I am good just a bit sore."

Nancy nods, "That's to be expected. I just want to make sure everything looks okay. Did you notice any spotting or anything?"

Addison replies, "A bit but just a few drops."

Nancy nods, "That's perfectly normal. Everything looks good. Now do you any questions about breastfeeding or resuming sex?"

Addison laughs, "I have your mom to answer the breast-feeding questions and you are only a phone call away. How long do you recommend not having sex for?"

Nancy smiles, "4-6 weeks. Its up to you really and how you feel. Derek listen to your wife." She takes Carson. She smiles at him, "He has your eyes Derek but he is all Addie."

Derek smiles, "It's the only way you know he is my kid and that can change too."

Nancy smiles, "He is just so cute. I can't wait for the next baby."

Addison laughs, "That wont be for a while."

Nancy smiles, "I thought that too. After Tara I waited 11 years for my next baby and now I have 3 more."

Addison replies, "I doubt I'll have 4 kids."

Nancy replies, "You never know but for now lets focus on Casey."

Addison smiles, "I agree."


	10. Chapter 10

**Carson Mark Everett Sloan Shepherd**

Carson was an easygoing baby. Addison felt so lucky. She had a sweet baby boy and an amazing husband. She kept debating whether to go back to work or not. She loved to watch Casey sleep. Just as she was about to turn away to go to sleep she hears Casey's I am hungry whimper. She picks him up and re adjusts her top to feed him. She whispers, "I love you Casey."

Derek enters the bedroom, "Hey how did today go?" He just had returned to work after 3 weeks of being off to help with the baby.

Addison replies, "Good. He is such a sweet baby. He only makes tiny noises to let me know what he wants. The only time he has really cried is when Nancy, Liz or Kathy held him."

Derek laughs, "Its funny he only likes Amelia."

Addison replies, "It is. Go to sleep."

Derek shakes his head, "I don't want to. I missed my wife and son all day."

Addison replies, "Well we aren't going anywhere. You have the rest of your life to get know us. He is only 3 weeks old."

Derek smiles and gives his wife and son a kiss and goes to sleep. He was sleep in a minute. Carolyn pops her head in, "How is he doing?"

Addison nods, "I think he finally figured it out. Derek is already asleep."

Carolyn laughs, "Is he off tomorrow?"

Addison replies, "I hope so. He misses his daddy."

Carolyn smiles, "He does. Do you want me to burp him."

Addison nods, "Sure."

Carolyn picks up Casey, "He is gaining weight. You are such a good boy Case."

Four months later, Carolyn is back watching Casey while Addison and Derek work. Carolyn smiles at how big Casey has gotten. She tells him, "You are going to be tall like your mom, dad and uncle."

Carson smiles and kicks his feet. Mark enters the house, "I came to see my nephew."

Carolyn smiles, "Hello Mark."

Mark takes the baby and gives Carolyn a kiss, "Hi mom."

Carolyn replies, "Where are Addison and Derek?"

Mark replies, "Tied up at work. I came to watch the baby so you could go to your doctor's appointment."

Carolyn nods, "Thank you. He was just changed and he ate about an hour ago. He needs a nap."

Mark replies and opens the door, "I got him. Don't be late." He gives her a kiss good bye.

Carolyn smiles, "Bye!" She leaves and knows the baby is in good hands with Mark.

Mark goes into Derek's chair, "its our nap time." He rocks the chair slowly. He looks down and sees Carson is asleep. He goes up to the master bedroom and places Carson down in the sleeper and he lies on Addison's side of the bed watching him until he is asleep.

Ten minutes later Carson is crying. Mark does what he is told. He ignores Carson so he learns how to self soothe. Three minutes later Carson is sleeping. It breaks his heart to hear him cry but understands why.

Mark is reading when Casey wakes up again. He gives him a few minutes and goes to check on him. Casey needs diaper change and to be fed. Mark picks up his nephew, "Hi Casey. Time for dinner but first let me get you cleaned up, okay." He quickly changes Casey and goes downstairs. Casey is crying, he just reassures him, "Its okay Case. I am going to feed you." He grabs a bottle and heats it for a minute and tests it on his wrist. He smiles, "Its perfect." Casey turns his head. He asks, "What's wrong bud?" He tries again, "Come on Casey." He then remembers Casey likes to be feed sitting down on his dad's armchair. He sits down, "Is this better?" Casey takes the bottle, Mark laughs, "Slow down champ." Thirty minutes later, Mark is singing and playing with Casey. He notices the time, he asks, "Time to watch some hockey. When you are old enough we will go to a game and teach you how to play." Thirty minutes in they are both asleep on Derek's chair.

Addison comes home 2 hours later and discovers Mark and Carson sleeping. She picks up Carson and gives him a kiss, "I missed my sweet boy."

Mark stirs, "hey did he just wake up?"

Addison shakes her head, "No I did what I tell you not to do. I picked him up."

Mark replies, "You're his mommy you're allowed."

Addison smiles, "How was he?"

Mark replies, "Good, I did the self-soothe thing once then he was awake and then we fell asleep."

Addison replies, "He must really adore you. He still isn't sure about his aunts."

Mark laughs, "Except he loves Amy, go figure."

Addison replies, "Did you feed him?"

Mark replies, "Yes I did about 2 hours ago."

Addison smiles, "Thanks so much."

Mark replies, "Not a problem? Where is Derek?"

Addison sighs, "Stuck at work like he always is."

Mark replies, "Ohhh..."

Addison smiles, "He will come home eventually."

Mark replies, "Do you want me to stay and help out?"

Addison shakes her head, "No its okay. We have a routine down. Thanks though."

Mark nods, "Okay...Call if you guys need anything. Good night." He gives Casey a kiss on his head and Addison a kiss on the cheek before going home.

Addison sighs, "Your dad loves us very much. He is just busy working on a case that will make us very proud one day." She carries him back upstairs.

An hour later Derek comes home with dinner. He yells up the stairs, "Hun I brought home Chinese food."

Addison comes downstairs, "You are home earlier then I expected."

Derek knows what she is thinking, "I am sorry. I promise my schedule will be better next week."

Addison nods, "Okay. I just know Casey and I love when you are home with us."

Derek smiles, "I love being home with you guys too."

Addison gives him a kiss, "I love you."

Derek smiles, "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Not As Planned**

Derek comes home from work late. He gives his 12 month old a kiss goodnight and goes into his bedroom. He gives her a kiss and climbs into bed. He whispers to his wife, "I love you."

A few minutes later Addison rolls over and asks, "Hun, Do you want to try for another baby? I want them to be about 2 years apart and it can take months to conceive"

Derek nods, "Okay. Are you sure it's the right time to have another baby."

Addison nods, "There will never be a great time to have another baby. We just have to make the time to try. Its also so much fun." She gives her husband a seductive kiss.

Derek smiles, "Okay."

4 weeks later, Addison checks the calendar. She missed her period. She is so happy. She runs to tell Derek who is in the kitchen. She says while resting a hand on his chest, "Hun my period is late."

Derek smiles, "Really! Lets not get too excited until we know for sure."

Addison nods, "Okay. We will know for sure in two weeks."

Derek nods, "That's so long See you in a bit." He gives his wife a kiss good-bye and heads to work.

Addison picks up the phone and calls her sister in law. It goes to voice mail. She leaves a message, "Hey Nancy, I need to schedule an appointment in two weeks for blood work."

Tara comes down stairs, " Go to work I got Casey today." Tara was her and Derek's 19-year-old niece and there nanny. She went to school at night so it worked out perfectly.

Addison nods, "Okay. Bye Casey. Be good for Tara." She gives him a kiss and hugs Tara and leaves for work.

The day drags on for both Derek and Addison; they are scheduled to go out to dinner with Savvy and Weiss. Mark is going to watch Casey because Tara has school. Its finally 6pm, Derek is waiting for Addison in the lobby. He asks, "Ready for dinner. You know you are going to have to tell them something at dinner."

Addison replies, "I know, maybe just that we are trying to get pregnant."

Derek nods, "I can agree with that. Its too early to mention anything."

Addison nods, "I told your sister I need blood work done but that was the extent of me telling her anything."

Derek nods, "Okay. I am not worried about her saying anything. Its Savvy who will be over the moon and hoping for a girl."

Addison nods, "Very true."

Savvy is waiting outside the restaurant when they arrive. Savvy gives Addison a big hug and says, "Its so good to see you. How is my darling nephew?"

Addison smiles, "He is doing great he is getting so big. He is starting to pull himself up on things. Tara has her hands full with him."

Weiss opens the door, "Lets go sit down. I just got the most amazing bottle of Pinot Noir. Addie is going to drink at least half the bottle."

The waiter greets them, "Shepherd Party of 4. Right this way." He pulls out the chairs for the ladies. He then shows them the bottle of wine, "I hear that the beautiful lady over here has to approve of the bottle."

Addison looks at Savvy, "I have to pass. We are trying for baby number 2"

Savvy smiles and hugs Addie, "Really that's awesome. 

Addison nods, "So I have to pass on drinking Savvy will just have to taste it."

Savvy nods and tastes, "Its good."

Derek looks at Addison and grabs her hand and gives her a kiss, "I love you."

Weiss looks at Derek and Addison, "They are pregnant!"

Addison looks at Weiss, "We are just trying, you know if we were we would tell you."

Savvy looks at Addie, "You are glowing...you are pregnant."

Addison looks at Derek then back to Savvy and Weiss, she then replies, "We think we are. We are getting blood work done in two weeks to confirm. I am late and I am never late."

Savvy squeals with delight, "Oh my god. I can't wait to get her cute little dresses."

Addison laughs, "Don't get anything until we confirm it and I get to the 12th week."

Savvy nods, "Okay I wont."

Addison smiles, "Okay so when are you two going to have a baby so my kids can have a playmate?"

Weiss laughs, "We don't know. We kind of enjoy taking the baby for the day or night and giving it back."

Addison nods, "okay. Well let me know when you want to borrow one of my kids"

Savvy nods, "We will up until 3 kids if you guys have a 4th we are done."

Addison smiles, "Okay we will remember that."

Savvy asks, "So what are you planning on naming this one? Carson and?"

Addison laughs, "We were thinking Sydney for a girl and Brandon for a boy."

Derek smiles, "I think this one is going to be a girl."

The rest of the night the four of them are discussing names and vacation plans. Derek and Addison walk home. Addison asks, "How many kids do you want?"

Derek nods, "I am thinking 4 kids two of each but its up to you."

Addison smiles, "I would love that too." She gives him a soft kiss as they walk threw the door of their brownstone.

Mark is watching TV with a sleeping Casey, "He just fell asleep 5 minutes ago. I can go put him down."

Derek nods and gives his son a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks Mark"

Addison smiles, "I can't wait for this baby."

Derek laughs, "What happened to not being excited?"

Addison smiles, "It feels so real after mentioning it to Savvy and Weiss."

Derek smiles, "I know."

Two weeks later they go into Nancy's office after blood work, "So you are pregnant. I do want to confirm with an ultrasound and estimate a due date."

Derek smiles, "okay. You sound concerned?"

Nancy looks at her brother and sister in law, "Addison your levels aren't what I like to see so I am concerned."

Addison grabs Derek's hand, "Okay."

Nancy gets up, "Lets go into the exam room."

Addison nods, her face is dripping with tears, "Okay."

Nancy gives her a hug, "Change in to the gown and I'll be back in a few minutes?"

Derek gives her a kiss, "We can try again."

Addison nods and lets Derek help her into the gown. Nancy knocks on the door, Addison replies, "Come in"

Nancy has tears in her eyes, she has the ultrasound wand, and "Lets take a look." As soon as she sees there is no movement and no heartbeat she softly says, "I am sorry." She gives them a minute to digest. "We can wait and see if it absorbs or do a D&C. It looks like it was about 10 weeks old and it happened recently. Like within a day or so"

Derek asks, "Was there anything we could have done to prevent it?"

Nancy shakes her head, "No it just happens. It happened with me after Tara. Around the same point. Then shortly after I got pregnant with Marshall."

Addison sobs, "I know."

Nancy gets up from her stool, "I am going to give you a few minutes to decide how you want to proceed."

Addison nods, "We can name her Kate. I think we need to wait it out it's safer. If we want to get pregnant "

Derek agrees, "Okay. Its up to you."

Addison gives him a hug; "We were pregnant before we wanted to be."

Derek nods, "Yeah but."

Addison sobs, "I know, hun. Can you tell Savvy and Weiss?"

Derek nods, "Okay. Are you ready for Nancy?"

Addison nods, "Okay."

Derek nods and leaves to get his sister in her office, "Hey Nancy!"

Nancy looks up, "Hey how is she doing?"

Derek nods, "Better than me at the moment…"

Nancy asks, "What did she decide?"

Derek sighs, "To wait it out. She wants to wait it out"

Nancy nods, "Okay, I figured since she wants to get pregnant again."

Derek replies, "She wants 3 more kids." 

Nancy laughs, "Really. Two of each."

Derek nods, "Yes."

Nancy gets up from her desk, "Okay. I need to explain how this is going to work to her. Pretty much I am going to induce the dilation since it hasn't begun yet." She knocks, "Can I come in?"

Addison replies, "Yes"

Nancy replies, "Okay. So I am going to give you give you progesterone that will induce labor to expel the tissue. I am going to want to see you tomorrow just to see the progress."

Addison nods, "okay."

Nancy replies, "Derek you need to take off of work for a few days or switch off with Mark."

Derek nods, "Okay. I'll call Richard when we get home."

Nancy nods, "And you know if you have a question to call me at home too."

Derek nods, "okay thanks again." He hugs his sister.

Nancy asks, "Stop by my office on your way out."

Addison nods, "Okay."

Derek helps Addison get dressed, "Knowing our luck our next one will be born during the first week of our 3rd year."

Addison gives a half smile and opens the door, "Who knows." She goes into Nancy's office.

Derek shrugs and opens Nancy's door. Nancy beckons them to sit, "So give it 2 months off before you start trying again. Take these vitamins until you have your last baby."

Addison nods, "Okay." She can't help but laugh about that.

They leave the office heart broken, Derek sighs, "I love you!"

Addison nods, "We have to wait until my next period to try again."

Derek nods, "Just let me know when you are ready for anything."

Addison nods, "I will."

Two weeks later Addison is awake, she pokes Derek awake, "Hun!"

Derek wakes up startled, "What! Is everything okay?"

Addison nods, "It is." She proceeds to climb on top of Derek.

Derek laughs, "I guess you are ready."

Addison gives him a seductive kiss, "I am."

After two hours, they are curled up next to each other sleeping. Addison is happy and knows they are going to be okay. It's the first time in two weeks where she feels like that. She thinks it was good practice and closes her eyes. A few minutes pass and Casey wakes up. Addison throws on a shirt to get Casey. She picks him up, "Hey Casey did you have a bad dream. Shhh its okay I am here." She sits in the rocking chair with him until he falls asleep. She places him back down to bed and goes back to her bedroom.

Derek is awake, "Is he okay?"

Addison nods, "He is. Just a bad dream." She cuddles back in Derek's arms.

Derek laughs, "Where is Tara?"

Addison thinks, "She is at her boyfriend's tonight. I am going into work a bit late."

Derek yawns, "Okay."

A few weeks later Addison realizes she never got her period after the miscarriage. She calls Nancy and leaves a message, "Hi Nancy! I have a question for you." She goes to work hoping to hear from Nancy later in the day. About 3 hours of work and she hears a familiar voice calling her name.

Nancy is walking towards her, "Hi! You waited no time." She is laughing.

Addison nods, "I didn't think it would happen so fast."

Nancy nods, "It can. I'll do blood work and schedule you to come see me in a month."

Addison laughs, "Okay. So this baby will be probably 2 years to the day apart from Casey."

Nancy smiles, "It's a good distance apart. At least you aren't pregnant 3 months after like Lizzie is."

Addison looks at her, "What Lizzie is pregnant again?"

Nancy covers her mouth, "Yes. We are just at the 12-week mark. She was going to tell you guys once you got pregnant."

Addison smiles, "She was worried about my feelings?"

Nancy nods, "Yes of course. Amelia has being bursting at the seems to tell you and will be over the moon about this baby."

Addison nods, "I know she is so good with all her nieces and nephews. By the way I think your daughter is going to marry Ryan."

Nancy laughs, "We will see she is so young."

Addison nods, "I know but he is amazing with Casey and he adores her. He treats her like a princess."

Nancy nods, "He is great with my youngest and he loves talking to Mike."

Addison nods, "She still has another two years of school. So don't worry too much but he just seems too darn perfect"

Nancy laughs "Stop changing the subject. Lets draw your blood."

Addison nods, "Okay." She follows her sister in law into an exam room.

Nancy smiles, "I'll drop this off at the lab and you can pick up the results in a few hours."

Addison nods, "Okay. Thanks!"

At the end of Addison's shift she goes to get her results. She asks, "any way we can put these in an envelope so my husband and I can open them together."

The lab tech nods, "Of course." He comes back with it sealed. He smiles, "Have a nice night."

She walks home with the envelope in hand wondering if she is carrying her second child. She enters the house and finds Derek cooking dinner. She says, "Hi Derek. I need you to open something for me." She hands him the envelope.

Derek takes the envelope and replies, "Okay. Did you see Nancy today?" He pauses, smiles, opens the envelope and scoops her up in excitement, "We are having another baby."

Addison smiles and gives him a kiss, "We won't know the actual due date until after our ultrasound in 3 weeks."

_Keep Writing Reviews. I am back in school so hopefully I'll be able to post about once a month or more frequently. _


End file.
